Everyone Deserves a Happily Ever After
by WiseGirl210
Summary: Annabeth's life was hard after the divorce. Her father treated her like trash and his new wife beat her. And her mother always abused her in ways you couldn't imagine. When she gets to high school she meets him, Percy Jackson. But will he change her life for better or for worse. PERCABETH! Rated T for swearing.
1. Chapter 1

**Hiya! WiseGirl210 here! I hope you enjoy my story! Please review, Favorite, and Follow. This will be Percabeth just wait, I have to get Annabeth's past, so yeah.**

**No POV**

"H-h-happy Birthday t-to me *sniff*" Four year old Annabeth sang to herself.

"Damn it Fredrick! What the hell! Where were you this time?!" Annabeth's mother, Athena, screamed.

"Working overtime to pay for your fucking shopping sprees!" Annabeth's father, Fredrick, spat back!

This was how nights usually were in the Chase house. Annabeths parents seemed to forget Annabeth's fourth birthday. Just like they forgot about her older brother's birthday, or graduation from fourth grade, or everything else. It was killing their children.

"That's it I have fucking had it with your half ass lies!" Athena screamed "We are getting a divorce!".

By this time Malcolm had walked into his younger sister's room and was holding her. Annabeth got up from her loving brother's grasp, and walked downstairs.

"Mommy, Daddy, what is a divorce? Is it my birthday present? Oh is my cake in the fridge?" little Annabeth asked her fighting parents. Her parents looked horrified.

"Sweetheart, what day is it?" Athena said in a calm voice.

"My birthday, July 23. Remember?" Annabeth said quietly.

"Shit! How could we forget her birthday?" Athena hissed in a hushed tone to Fredrick.

"Annabeth, honey, why don't you go to bed," her father said in a calm voice. The little girl had tears in her eyes as she ran upstairs back into the arms of her brother.

XxTIME SKIPxX

Annabeth is now six and her father just got remarried to a women named Susan.

"You insolent little brat!" her stepmother snapped as she slapped Annabeth across the face, "How dare you tell your father! I only locked you outside because you didn't get my wine! You know what he did? He made me sleep on the couch!".

Annabeth looked at the floor with tears in her eyes.

"You think you're sooo funny, don't you? I will make your life a living-

"What did you just say to my sister? Susan you may be married to my father, but that gives you no right to talk to Annabeth like that," Malcolm said in a menacing voice. With that he herded his sister out of the room.

Malcolm's Point of View

"I don't want to stay here brother" my crying sister said, "I don't like her."

"I am going to get you out of here. You are going to stay with some friends of mine, okay?" I asked her.

I have this really great friend Luke, and his friend Thalia. They live on the road because they are orphans. Luke is older than me though, he is fifteen, and Thalia is ten. They will take Annabeth when she turns seven. No younger than that.

As I informed my sister of this plan, she just nodded.

"But, what about you, big brother?" she asked. I almost cried.

**Yeah, what about you Malcolm? Whatcha think? I know, I know, Percy will come soon, just give him some time.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey WiseGirl210 is back! Okay, so please review and let me know what you think of my story! Favoriting and following is also much appreciated. Back to what you guys, want the story!**

**This is my beta reader S. **

**S. Care to say a few words?**

**S. : Just that I have no part in any kidnapping the characters. And if I do, you can't prove it.**

**Disclaimer:**

**WiseGirl:No matter how much I want to, I do not own the PJO of HoO series.**

**Percy:That is correct, NO LET ME OUT OF THE BOX!**  
**WiseGirl: Oh hell no!**

**Annabeth's POV (Point of View)**

"What about you, big brother?" I asked Malcolm with tears evident in my eyes.

"I-I can't. I have to stay here and make sure dad is okay and you get out without being searched for. O-or else that wench will bring you back to this living hell," he said, now crying.  
"But big brother-"  
"What are you two imbiciles plotting now?!" My voice was ripped from me by the step monst- umm, I mean mother.  
"Nothing, Susan" Malcolm said, while looking at the floor.  
"Oh, Annabeth, since your birthday is in two weeks, your father wants to know what you want," Susan said, as if it was the most boring and troublesome thing she could do.  
"My brother!" I cried.  
"Great," she said, unenthusiastically.  
**[Okay, I know you all want to meet Percy**  
**Percy: Of course they do! It wouldn't be a Percabeth story without me!**  
**WiseGirl: Shut up and stay in your box!**  
**Anyways, I know you all want to see Percy so I will summarize what happens.]**  
**Annabeth unwillingly went into the care of Luke and Thalia. She and Thalia became close friends, but the only man in her life she was never hesitant about was her big brother. So, she kind of danced around Luke. **  
**As it turns out Thalia lied about her age to Malcolm and she actually was the same age as Annabeth. They stayed a group until Luke went crazy and tried to kill both of them. They were thirteen at the time. **  
**Annabeth and Thalia went to a boarding school in New York called Half Blood. They are about to go into high school so they're trying to get into Goode High, the most elite high school around. To get in, you have to write an amazing essay. If it isn't good enough, you're put onto the waiting list.**  
"Do you think we'll get in?" I asked my best friend Thalia, as we sat in our apartment.  
"Yeah, I do. We're both pretty smart, you know. My uncle, Apollo, taught me how to write and you're the best writer I know!" Thalia said optimistically. "Hey, guess who I heard is also applying." She said with a smile on her face that plainly said I know something you don't.  
"Who?" I asked, not really caring.  
"Malcolm," she said, as if I stole all the fun.  
"What!" I practically screamed, as tears of joy ran down my face. I finally get to see my brother again.  
The next day our letters saying whether we did or didn't get in were in our anxious hands.  
"On three we open."  
"One"  
"Two"  
"Three," we said in unison.  
"Did you get in?" she asked.  
"Yep, did you?" she said, nodding her head vigorously. And then we started jumping up and down squealing.  
"Guess what! We get dorms there! No more of this sorry-** excuse for a home!" Thalia cheered. She really did hate this apartment. But what she says is true. The only problem is the rooms are co-ed. And who you room with is the person you are assigned to do ALL of your projects with. So I won't be with my best friend.  
Unknown POV  
"Nico, I got in too," I cheered.  
"That's great, son of a kelp," Nico said, unenthusiastically.  
**I think we all know who that is! And where I am going with this! Hehe, I am sorry if this is progressing fast, but like all of you I really, really, really want to get to writing the Percabeth!**  
**Please review, fav and follow! It how you say, inspires me! Three reviews and I update tomorrow. If I get two reviews then I will update Saturday. And if I only get one review that I will update Sunday. You want me to update sooner than please review. Oh and if no reviews I will cry and crow mushrooms in a corner. S. : Please review, I want to know how it continues too.**


	3. Chapter 3

**OMG YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST! I was crying tears of joy on my way to school because you actually reviewed! Okay so people asked me to lengthen my chapters. And also someone wanted me to include the adventures of Thalia, Annabeth, and Luke. So I will have flashbacks. And If you absolutly HATE flashbacks tell me and I will write a compainon story.**

**Annabeth POV**

I was skipping to school with Thalia walking beside me. It was a bitter cold morning.I was wearing skinny jeans and a red long sleeved top. Thalia was in black skinny jeans and a black V-neck shirt.

"Wake up in the city lookin' like P-ditty-

"Don't you dare sing that song Annabeth. It is as annoying as hell!" Thalia said when I began singing Tick Tock.

"What do you have against Ke$ha, other than she is a slut... And a drug addict... Ya know what don't answer that." I started in a complaining voice but ended quickly. Suddenly I his something hard.

"Sorry" a male voice and I said in unision. Then I looked up. Oh my god, It was him!

"Malcolm!" I yelled as I hugged my brother.

"Annabeth?" He asked more than said, "What are you doing here, this is high school. Wait how old are you now?"

"Sixteen" I said looking into the gray eyes that I shared with my brother. He had his blonde hair cut short now, so it didn't fall into his eyes.

"Wow. You grew up into a beautiful young lady. Guess who I ran into. He goes to this school too!" He said excidedly.

"Who?" I asked confused because when we were young I didn't know very many people.

"Luke!" I froze. No, no please not him.

_flashback_

_It was raining hard in the allyway. Thalia and Annabeth were taking refuge under an umbrella waiting for Luke to come back. He always left them like this once a week. Going off to do some business they didn't know about. He never did tell them he was a drug dealer, so how could they know? Finally they see a familiar silhouette walking through the ally way. But there was something in his hand. A gun? A knife? Why would he have a weapon? _

_"Hey Annabeth." He said in a menacing tone, "I know a new game we can play. You want to? It is called, 'Do or Die'. All you have to do is kill Thalia. If you don't then I will kill you."._

_"N-no it doesn't sound fun. Lets play monopoly instead." The shivering little girl suggested. _

_"Fine you made your choice". Then Luke sprinted towards them ready to cut them with his... sword? Why does he have a sword? It doesn't matter now because he was going to kill them._

_"What kind of sick bastard attacks and tries to kill two helpless twelve year old girls". Another young man with a red baseball cap said as he kicked Luke square in the stomach and sent him flying. _

_**Can you guess who it is? Yep thats right, it's Grover! Okay so Grover is going to be able to fight just a little. But when they get into high school he cant anymore because he didn't fight for so long.**_

_Just before Luke could get up the young man hit him on the head with a baseball bat. And Luke was out cold._

_"Hiya, I'm Grover" He said._

_End Flashback_

"What he is going to this school?" I asked shaking and my eyes wide with horror.

"Yeah. Is something wrong, Annabeth? You look horrified." He said obviously confused.

"Malcolm, Luke tried to kill us." Thalia said slowly. I was waiting for my brother to prosses what she just said.

"He WHAT!" I am going to tell Mr D., the principle and have him expelled. I am his favorite student." Malcolm said and started running inside the building.

About ten minutes later an man came outside and walked towards a man who looked like Luke. After talking for a few minutes, Luke stormed away from the school.

"Thank God." I sighed with relif.

And with that we walked inside to get our dorm rooms.

**Okay so I wanted to end it there because 1) Ita a cliffhanger and 2) A lot happened in this chapter.**

**Okay So I will try to update tomorrow or Sunday, but I doubt I will be able to because I an throwing a surprise birthday party for my friend. But if you guys give me four reviews then I can search my busy schedule to find some time to write.**

**I hope you liked the flashback and the length (It is 200 words longer).**

**Please review, favorite, and follow! I cry with happiness!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay so I found some time but only an hour so it may be a little short. I am sorry if that I won't have flashbacks in every chapter just some. Mostly because in the books Annabeth does not live in the past. Also I probably will not be able to update tomorrow. But I will try to Monday. One last question please tell me in a review because I do not know how to use a poll, but who should Thalia be paired with or should she be a maiden. And to the story we go.**

**Annabeths POV**

"Name?" The old lady behind the front desk said.

"Annabeth Chase, ma'am" I replied, eager to find out who my dorm mate is.

"Room 206B. Your room mate is Perceus Jackson. He is already checked in." She said in a clear but bored voice.

"Thank you ma'am" I said as I walked swiftly to my room.

XXX

"203, 204, 205, and here we are 206" I said as I walked through the dorm hallway. I grabbed my key from my pocket and opened the door.

"Hi I'm Annabeth" I said in a perky voice I didn't know I owned

" Percy, pleasure to meet you" a super hot guy with jet-black hayr and sea green eyes said, "And this is Grover. Don't worry he has his own dorm". No it couldn't be him. The Grover who saved my life. But sure enough when I saw him he looked like he had not aged at all.

"Y-you saved my life. Wh-what are you doing here in high school? You should be in college." I said quickly.

"Actually, I am the same age as you." Grover said in a happy voice, "Wait I saved your life? When?".

"Yea four years ago. You knocked out that one guy." I said amazed that my hero was going to school with me.

"Holy shit! Now I remember you. Is your friend okay?" Grover relized **(Spelling?)**.

"Yea Thalia is just fine she actually has the room accross the hall." I said. Percy cleared his throat.

"Okay glad you guys know each other but- Wait GROVER YOU SAVED HER LIFE!?" He said as Grover's and my conversation sunk in " You didn't tell me that.".

"It never came up." Grover stated simply, "Anyways, I got to go get ready Juniper and I are going on a date." Pride was swelling up inside Grover.

"Mkay" Percy said as his friend left.

**Kay thats all for today. I am sorry it is short I didn't have very much time to spare. Anyways Review, Favorite and follow.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Again I am sorry about the shortness in the last chapter. I honestly did not have much time. I was putting together a surpride party for one of my best friends. And I had to do some last minute food shopping for the party. Sorry again. This one will be extra long.**

**Percy POV**

When my new roommate Annabeth walked in the door to the dorm I was surprised at how beautiful she was. I was expecting some dorky looking girl with braces and zits. But what I got was a beautiful blonde with princess curls, strikingly intellegent grey eyes, and lovely curves. She seemed to know my best friend Grover too. But what they talked about was starting to freak me out. Ten minutes later Grover had to leave for a date with his 1 year girlfriend. Those two deserved each other. Juniper was so good to him.

"So, your my new room mate" I said trying to break the silence that hung in the room.

"Hi I'm Annabeth. Nice to meet you!" She said with a cheery smile on her face, "So, where did you go to Junior High at?".

"Um... I went to Meriwether College Prep. You?" I answered.** (Really he did. You don't believe me read Sea of Monsters)**

"Half-Blood" was her one-word response.

"Do you have any family?" I asked. I thought it would be a simple 'yes' question but her face darkened. She began glareing at the floor.

"My brother Malcolm, he goes here." she said in a dark voice completely different the the perky one she had earlier. At that moment I knew I didn't ever want to piss her off.

"I am so sorry I didn't know-

"Hey, it's okay. It's not your fault. It's not like they are dead. I just... ran away" Annabeth said in a soft voice.

"Percy." She looked up at me.

"Yeah." I said looking her straight in her beautiful grey eyes.

"I hope we can be great friends" She said back into her original perky voice. And with that she left to go into her room.

**Annabeth's POV**

Did I really just tell him that. Only Thalia, Malcolm and Luke knew that I was a runaway. Well and now Percy. Not even Grover knew, I think. Ugh this room is so bland. Okay time to livin' it up a little.

After about two hours my walls were decorated with posters. My bed had a grey duvet with a black owl on it. On my nightstand was a picture of Thalia and I laughing our heads off. My bookshelf was filled with various architecture books. On my desk laid my silver laptop with a greek delta on it.

Percy walked in once I finished. "Hey what do you want me to make for-" He started, "Wow. I like it." He said as he admired my handy work. Then he looked at me.

"Thanks." I said, "What were you going to ask me.

"Uh... Um... Your shirt." he said and then looked away with red cheeks. I looked down and saw what he was looking at. My shirt was pulled down until the top half of my black lacy bra was showing. My cheeks turned a deep red as I pulled up my shirt.

"S-sorry." I said still having red imprinted on my cheeks.

"C-can I look now" he said obviously embarassed.

"Yeah" I said looking at the ground.

"What do you want for dinner" he asked, blushing.

"Um do you want to just order chinese?" I asked

"Sure. I know this really good place downtown. But they don't deliver. They only do take-outs. Wanna go?" He seemed to be completely recovered from seeing my undergarments.

"Sure." I managed to say before I burst into laughter.

"What, What is it" Percy said confusion evident in his voice.

"It's-ha- that you-haha- act like you've-haha" I was on the ground now, "like you've never seen a bra before."

"Well I'm not some perv that looks there on girls all the time." Percy said looking away again.

"Okay, lets just go." I said trying to make him feel better.

We walked about a half a mile to the resturant. We had to go through a shady looking alley though. But I have been in worse. Hell, I've lived in worse. Within the hour we reached the resturant and ordered our food. We were walking back towards the alley way joking I punched him playfully in the arm.

It seemed as though I had known him forever. We made it through half of the alley way when I heard a menacing voice that I never wanted to hear again. The last time I heard it he said _Annabeth do you want to play a new game? _

I spun around and stared at Luke wide-eyed. Then I crouched behind Percy holding my head in my hands stareing at Percy's feet with wide eyes.

"L-Luke" I said as tears formed in my eyes, "P-Please, d-don't kill me. I-I don't want t-to d-d-die. T-Thalia and I we we don't want t-to d-die." I was now sobbing.

**Okay so how was that. Longer right. Sorry again for that short chapter. I hope you enjoyed reading this. First impressions for both of them. Hehe. And well Percy saw Annie's bra. But Luke made another apperance. I am thinking of making the next chapter a flashback. Also sorry for my spelling. If you want me to I can try to edit more before I post. It will just take a little longer for me to get in online. But I will go back and edit my previous chapters by Friday. What do you think? Yes. No. Maybe so. Anyways please review, favorite and follow. I will try to update tomorrow.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay so you all just LOVED that cliffhanger! (Sarcasm intended) Okay so I won't make the entire chapter a flashback but there will be one.**

**Annabeth's POV**

"Don't you understand Annabeth?" Luke's evil voice filled my ears, "I only tried to kill you because I love you. You were too young, so I had to kill you. It hurt me too much to see you and know what we could have been.

"But now I see you with that boyfriend of yours. And well, that just kills me. Your little friend won't save you now. He isn't here." He started to laugh a menacing laugh and it was clear the Luke I knew was completely gone.

"Look my friend may not be here. But I sure as hell am, and if you lay ONE FUCKING FINGER OF YOURS ON HER I SWEAR TO ALL THINGS THAT ARE HOLY I WILL WATCH AS YOU ROT IN A SHITTY WASTELAND!" Percy's voice rose as he started screaming at Luke. I was still scared shitless though.

"Yeah do you really love her. I loved her even after I found out about her slut of a mother, and devil of a father." Luke said. No he is gonna tell him everything.

"No Luke, p-please d-don't t-t-tell him. H-he d-doesn't n-need to know." I stuttered out.

"Oh! You haven't told him yet. How your parents forgot about your birthday. How your mother is up to her ears in debt because of her shopping addiction. How instead of selling her body, once, just once, she sold yours. How your father beat the living shit out of you. How they got divorced. How his new wife abused you-

"STOP PLEASE STOP" I screamed.

"How your father loved his two new sons more than you. And how your step-mother tried to kill you." He finished. Percy had a look of horror and terror on his face.

"What?" Percy said looking at my screaming and sobbing body. I never wanted to remember that.

_"Hi darling" my mother said, I have a friend for you to play with. He will only be here for one hour.". Just then a drunk man stumbled in. _

_"Hello there little girl." He said. Then as quick as lightning he had me in a tight grip and started ripping my clothes off._

_My screams could be heard worldwide. The pitiful sound of a three year old girl being raped filled the air. And my mother did nothing. He was disgusting. By the end of the hour my limp body layed lifeless on the floor. My blood covered the ground around me. My clothing lay in shreds on the other side of the room. And I hurt all over._

"Annabeth" Percy breathed at. He turned around and saw my weak form. He turned around and charged at Luke. Luke dashed around Percy, grabbed me and put a gun to my head. I let out a strangled gasp.

Percy turned around and got on his knees.

"Please don't hurt her." he begged Luke, "I will do anything."

"Fine right here right now prove how much you love her. Prove to me I can pass my love for her on to you." he said. Luke let me go and Percy ran up to me.

"Sorry." he breathed and put his lips to mine. I could tell by the kiss this is only to protect me. But I didn't care. I knew at that moment that whether the feelings were mutual or not I was in love with Percy Jackson. I slid my arms around his neck and put one hand in his hair. Percy's arms were wrapped tightly around my waist. Our lips moved in perfect harmony. Our bodies fit together like we were meant to be.

All to soon Luke cleared his throat. "Are you only gonna kiss?" he asked as if he were some sick perv. (I'm sure he is).

"Umm... I don't want to do it until I'm married." I admitted. But Percy pulled me tightly to him. He picked me up so my legs were wrapped around his waist. Then he kissed me much more passionately then earlier. About two minutes later he set me down.

"Can we go home now. Our dog is waiting for us." Percy seemed pissed. Wait, home? Dog? Damn Percy is an awesome liar.

"W-wait you guys live together?" Luke asked. My turn.

"Duh! We have been together for over a year now. Now will you leave us alone." I lied. Percy pulled me closer to him. And for effect I put my hand on his chest and we walked away. Luke stormed the other way.

When were were sure he was gone Percy spoke.

"I am so sorry about earlier. I thought he was gonna hurt you. That was the only thing I thought would stop him. Being the helpless boyfriend that would do anything for you. But I am still so sorry. But It seemed as if you caught on. You are a really good actor. That kiss even felt real." was said hot boy's long apology.

**What will Annabeth say. Just so you know they didn't do it. They only kissed. And If you are confused that was acting Percy didn't mean it. (Maybe) And they aren't together. Ask any questions if you are confused. Review favorite and follow please. It makes me happy.**

**Love you all!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi! I am back so what did you think of the last chapter? I only got three reviews last time though. So to those of you who hate me and don't review, please Even if you say I hate you WiseGirl, It means a lot. Plus out of my 12 followers at least 5 of you can review, right?**

**Annabeth POV**

Just as I thought my love for Percy is one sided. He basically said it when he told me that he only kissed me to save my life. Oh well, at least I can be near him and talk to him. If I try we can even be friends. I still cannot believe that he risked his own well being to save me.

"Thank you so much for saving me." I said as we ate our chinese food.

"You know you don't have to thank me a million times right?" he said "But, what Luke said about your family. Was it true?"

The mood darkened and I began to look at the ground with tears in my eyes and answered.

"Yes. Every bit of what he said was true. And I know that your probably disgusted with me now. And if-"

I was cut of by his strong arms pulling me into his warm chest. He let me lay there, just crying. He ran his gentle hands through my long hair. While I laid against him on the couch. Our legs were tangled together. I wrapped my arms around his waist and pulled myself into him.

About a half hour later we seperated.

"I am so sorry Annabeth. Don't worry I will do everything in my power to protect you. I won't let anything happen to you. I... I L- Never mind" Percy said.

"Thank you, Percy." I said quietly before heading to my room. I stopped at my door.

"Hey Perce." I called.

"Yeah" He said as he walked towards my door.

"You excited for school tomorrow?" I asked. His face fell.

"Aww! I forgot. Ugh I don't wanna get up early" He complained.

"I'll wake you up, kay?" I said sweetly.

"Thanks. Goodnight Annabeth." He said with a yawn.

"Sweet dreams" I said before walking into my room. I crashed down onto my bed, and fell asleep instantly. I dreamed of Luke.

_"Hello Annabeth. Good to see that your awake." Luke said with that evil glint in his eyes that never left._

_"Wh-What am I doing here? How did you find me?" I asked, unsure how he found me._

_"Well you see all it took was telling Percy here that I would kill everyone he knew and he told me how to find you. He played into my hands like puddy. Then I killed him." Luke's voice rang in my ears._

_"No, no your lying. Stop lying. Percy would never tell you and he isn't dead. He is a good person." I began crying._

_"Annabeth. Annabeth?" someone's faraway voice said._

_"Percy isn't like that." I said, "I LOVE HIM" I began to yell now, "HE WOULDN'T DO THAT AND HE ISN'T DEAD!"._

_"Annabeth WAKE UP!" It was Percy's voice. _I opened my eyes and he was there shaking my.

" Oh my god Annabeth are you okay you were crying and screaming." Percy was worried. Oh, he was so worried.

"What time is it?" I asked as I rubbed my eyes.

"Two thirty in the morning." he said.

"I am sorry to wake you up. I'm okay now. You can go back to bed." I said softly. Still shaken up from my dream.

"Night" Percy said.

"Night."

**Percy's POV**

Do I like (Love) Annabeth? Hell yes! Did I hear her scream 'Percy isn't like that, I love him' in her sleep? Of course. Was I happy? Absolutly. But I didn't tell her what I heard. What if it was just in the dream? Anyways I went right back to bed.

**Annabeth's POV**

I awoke early the next morning, I got up and got dressed. I wore a jean skirt with a black shirt and a pink jacket. I walked into Percy's room to wake him.

"Annabeth" I heard said sleeping boy murmur. I smiled. Before I woke him up I noticed a little drool on the side of his mouth. I wiped it away and woke him up.

"Morning" he said in a sleepy smile.

"You drool when you sleep" I dead panned. **(Do you guys remember that part! First Percabeth moment ever! Annabeth was at his hospital bed when he woke up!)**

I then walked out to go put my shoes on and grab my backpack. I walked out and sat on the couch waiting for Percy. Five minutes he walked out and we headed for class.

**WHATCHA THINK! Pretty good right. Geez that was one LONG day. Like four chapters!Anyways I will update tomorrow. But, only if you review! Please review, favorite, and follow. LOVE YOU GUYS! Bye.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sup everybody! Okay so I am going to put as much free time as I can for this story. I just wanted to let you all know that there will be times I will not be able to update. I attend a school where I have hours and hours of homework everyday. And if I don't have hours and hours of homework I have projects. I just wanted to let you guys know that because my teacher gave us a quick breather from schoolwork. But now it is full speed ahead. I really appreciate all of the people who read this story. It makes me glad to know that someone likes my writing. Anyways, on to the story.**

**Annabeth's POV**

Percy and I went to our classes. When Lunch Percy wanted to introduce me to all of his friends. I told him I would go if Thalia would be there. So I now have Thalia by the arm. I was telling her about everything that happened yesterday since we parted ways to our dorms.

"Oh my god Annabeth, are you okay? I am gonna fucking kill that bastard. Luke will fucking pay for what he did." Thalia was as you can see furious with as she put it that bastard. I have decided not to say his name anymore. It hurts too much.

"Thalia, you can kill him later but first we have people to meet." I said trying to calm my best friend.

"Hey Annabeth" Percy began, "This is Nico, Silena, Charles but we call him Beckendorf, Clairisse, Chris, Travis, Connor, Katie, Leo, Jason, Piper, Grover, and Juniper."

"Hiya, I am Annabeth. And this is Thalia." I say in the same perky voice I used when I first met Percy.

They each mumbled their own version of 'hi'. I sat down with Thalia and began eating.

**Thalia's POV**

Okay I am gonna kill Luke. He knew very well Annie wanted to save her first kiss AND she wanted to stay a virgin. It is a good thing she is still a virgin though. And he attacked her and Percy. All of the things he did. He is just horrible. But at least Annabeth is safe, I will most definitely thank Percy later.

"So Thalia, who are you rooming with?" a girl whose name was... Silena? Yeah Silena, asked.

"Nico" I said, "You?"

"Beckendorf! Hey everyone I have a great idea" Silena said in a VERY girly voice "We should all have a sleepover! We can have it in Percy's dorm"

"Hey why my dorm?" Percy asked.

"Well because yours is in the middle of everyone!" she came up with a quick excuse. but I knew deep down, she wanted to see Annabeth's room. Hell, even I did.

"Very well. We can use my dorm."

After this I began talking with Nico.

**Annabeth's POV**

"Hey there" Malcolm said as he began walking down the halls with me.

"Hey!" I said to my big brother, "Anything new?"

"Well mother is coming to visit us Friday" He said.

" I will never see that woman again. Besides I have plans with some friends." I said never wanting to that slut of a woman again.

"How many, cause she really misses us." Malcolm said. He was trying to pressure ME to see HER?!

"Malcolm you of all people should know I never want to see her again! She sold my body when I was three! What kind of mother does that?" I said in a hushed tone, not wanting anyone to know my past.

"Okay, I will just tell her you won't be there." He said nonchalantly.

"No, tell her I said to Go to Hell" I said angry that she would try to see me again.

"Why not you tell me yourself" my mother's voice came from behind me.

"Fine. Go To Hell" I said in a voice similar to Luke's evil one. Percy walked down the hall and locked eyes with me. I sent him one clear message with my eyes _Get me out of here. _Much to my pleasure he speed walked in my direction.

"Hi Annabeth" he said in an upbeat tone when he reached us.

" Hey Perce" I returned "Look I would hate to talk to you, and I have to go. Bye" I said making it clear that I did't want to talk to her.

And with that, Percy and I left to our last class.

The rest of the week went by quickly. Soon Friday came around and it was time for the sleepover.

**Whatcha think! Please review fav and follow! Love you all!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sup! I LOVE YOU GUYS! This is a little over my first week of having this story and I have 21 reviews, 5 favorites, and 13 followers! I know some of you think 'Wow WiseGirl you are pathetic. You think thats a lot?!'. But hey my last story was very unpopular. So on to the story.**

**Annabeth's POV (When is it not?)**

"So what are we gonna do?" Percy asked as he threw himself on to the couch in our dorm.

"Thank you" I said with sincerity as I threw myself into his arms.

"Woah, whats with the sudden affection. You in love with me Chase?" Percy asked in a teasing tone.

"In your dreams, Jackson. I am just, forever in your debt." I said. And it was true. In the two days I have known Percy, he has saved me from Luke AND my mother.

"Okay, how bout we do homework. Then afterwords you can show me this architecture stuff that's all over your elaborately decorated room." Percy suggested.

"Sounds like a plan." I agreed and we started on homework.

About a half hour through the math I heard a frustrated groan from the ground.

"You giving birth down there Perce?" I asked, teasing my room-mate.

"No its just that, I don't get this math." He said staring at me.

"Well what is I asked as I laid next to him peering at his math book.

**Percy's POV**

Okay that is just not fair. First she lays next to me. Then her legs lean on mine. Due to the way she is laying her arms make her already easy to see cleavage even more obvious. How does she expect me to concentrate. The sun was hitting her face as a piece of her hair fell in it. It was golden.

"Like what you see?" Annabeth teased as she explained Summations to me. I being an idiot just blushed and looked back at the math book. Eventually my eyes lingered to her cleavage. I quickly averted my eyes.

"There you go, Seaweed Brain. Now I have to finish up the rest of my math. Oh and just in case you weren't listening, here are my math notes." And with that Annabeth got up to finish her math.

Before she could write on her paper I spoke.

"Seaweed Brain? Really WiseGirl?" I teased.

"Oh WiseGirl, I like that!" she seemed happy with her nickname, "And Seaweed Brain, have you ever noticed your eye color? They are the color of Seaweed.". So that's how she came up with my nickname.

About an hour later we finished homework and headed into Annabeth's room. No not to make out or anything. Just so she could show me architecture.

"What would you do if you could redesign Olympus?" I asked because we were learning about Greek Mythology in history.

"Well I actually already have a plan for that." And she pulled up a file named was a shame I didn't know how to read blueprints. It truly looked amazing. Even with my limited knowledge.

**Annabeth's POV**

Percy and I were having a blast in my room. (Talking about architecture. Gods you guys are dirty). But I heard a knock on my door. Percy left to take a shower so I went to the door.

"Hi Thalia! And Nico, is it?" I greeted the pair of 'emo' people at my door.

"Hi" Thals hugged me.

"Uh, Is Percy there?" Nico asked.

"Well he just got in the shower, but he should be out soon." I said to the 'emo' boy. Thalia wanted to see my room really badly, so I showed her.

"I like what you have done with the place Annie." Thalia complimented.

"Don't call me Annie" I said making a sour face.

Thalia and I talked in my room for about an hour when Percy walked in saying that dinner was ready. Thalia an I got up and went to the table.

"Percy what did you cook?" I asked.

"Pasta with meatballs." He said, pride bubbling within his muscular being.

"YUM!" Yeah I was excited for dinner, but hey, I didn't know he could cook!

All too soon Thalia and Nico had to leave.

"See you tomorrow!" Thalia gave me one last hug before going to her dorm.

"You too!" I called after her.

"Her Seaweed Brain, when is the sleepover?" I asked.

"Tomorrow, Friday" He said in two simple words.

"Kay" I then looked at the clock, "Hey it's ten o'clock I am going to bed.

I awoke the next morning and went to wake Percy up. I forgot that I was still in PJs until I began shaking him. I was wearing green pajama shorts and a grey tank top that covered most of the shorts.

"Morning" He said with a yawn.

"Morning. Get up and get dressed. I walked out of the room to get dressed. I wore a grey V-neck shirt with skinny jeans. I walked out to see a boy in a navy blue V-neck shirt and black jeans.

"Lets go Seaweed Brain." I said as I popped a piece of bread in my mouth. He followed suit and we made our way to our first class, Math.

A piece of folded paper made its way on to my desk during math. I opened and read

_Since we are spending all year together let's get to know each other._

_~SB_

I wrote back

_Ask away Seaweed Brain._

_~WG_

_What is your favorite color?_

_~SB_

_Grey. You?_

_~WG_

_Blue. What is your favorite Greek god or goddess?_

_~SB_

_Athena. What about you?_

_~WG_

_Posiden. Who was your first boyfriend?_

_~SB_

_Didn't have one. What is with you asking a question Silena would ask._

_~WG_

_Actually that last one was me. Silena Beaurgard. Give it back Silena! Okay Its back to Percy._

_~SB_

_Okay who was your first girlfriend?_

_~WG_

_Same answer as yours._

_~SB_

"Stop passing notes in my class!" The math teacher Mrs. Dodds screeched.

Percy and I murmured 'Sorries'.

**Okay I have two competing reviews. One person wants them together in like one or two chapters. And another wants me to take it slow. You guys vote, tell me in a review. And the one with the most votes wins. And if noone votes I shall kill them in a violent fashion. LOVE YOU! Review, Favorite, And Follow!**


	10. Chapter 10

**So you guys are officially the best. I love each and every one of you! Okay so the winner is... Next one or two chapters. Or in other words fast! I am sorry to those who wanted me to take things slowly it's majority rules. To the story.**

**Annabeth's POV **

Oops did I just get caught for passing notes in math class! I blame Percy and Silena.

_This doesn't mean we have to stop passing notes does it?_

_~SB_

Of course he is still passing notes.

_I guess not. Is the dorm clean for the sleepover tonight? Please tell me your room is clean._

_~WG_

_Sorry I can't tell you a lie. But we can skip sixth period and clean it._

_~SB_

_Okay. I cannot believe you got me to pass notes in class AND skip a class. You are such a rebel._

_~WG_

_I know. But so are you because you agreed to it._

_~SB_

Sixth period couldn't come later. Adrenaline was pumping through my veins.

"Come on. I do this all the time. I have Nico covering for us. We won't get into trouble." I looked into his startling green eyes.

"Whatever makes you feel special, Seaweed Brain" I said and rolled my eyes. We got to the dorm without being caught. I unlocked the door and stepped inside.

"Okay, I will clean the kitchen and the living/dining space. You get started on your room. Whoever finishes first helps the other." I said as if I were directing soldiers into battle. Technically cleaning with Percy was war though.

"Yes ma'am" He saluted before heading into his room. I cleaned my part in record time. "Percy I'm coming in!" I called to him through the door before stepping inside.

"Damn it Percy! This looks dirtier than when you started cleaning!" I yelled at him. Just then I tripped over a baseball bat and landed on top of the Seaweed Brain himself. Oh lucky me when I fell I knocked down a small ( four-foot tall) book-case on to Percy and I. Just in case you were wondering how I fell I was straddling Percy with his arms pinned to my back by the book-case. Said inanimate object was on top of us both holding us to the ground.

"Are you okay?" He said. Our faces inches apart.

"Yeah. Sorry about that. You okay?" I looked down at him.

"Fine. Lets try to get up, shall we?" And with that he pushed the bookshelf up. I helped and soon it was back into its original position. I sat up, still on Percy, and slowly began to stand. After helping Percy up, we finished his room in about a half hour.

"Come on let's go pick everyone up." I suggested and we walked towards the rendezvous.

"Hi!" Silena called, "You two are late!"

"I know. We're sorry." I apologized.

"Just tell me one thing" she said.

"What?"

"Were you two making out in the janitor's closet?"

"Hell no!" I screeched turning bright red.

"It's okay. You can tell me anything" she whispered.

"L-let's go to the dorm." I said and began walking towards the dorm room.

"Oh My God. I never thought anywhere Percy lives would be so clean" Grover was obviously amazed with the clean dorm.

"I know right. Percy this girl is a positive influence on you." Nico teased his friend.

" I wish I could say the same for me. Nico you are a slob" Thalia dead panned.

"Oh you are such a nice room mate" Nico flipped his black hair out of his eyes. No it wasn't shoulder length, his hair was just long enough to fall into his eyes.

"Other than arguing, what do you guys want to do?" I asked as I plopped on to the couch.

"Let's watch a movie." Silena suggested.

"How about Resident Evil?" came from Chris.

"I like that idea." Clarisse approved.

"Oh yeah, after the movie Clarisse and I have to go. We are going to her parents for the weekend. Sorry we couldn't stay." Chris informed us sadly. Clarisse scoffed.

"Please spending the night with these prissy people, sounds like hell" Yup that's why we love her.

"We love you to Clarisse" Piper said, "I am just feeling the love."

So we watched Resident Evil. I was sitting next to Percy I cried into his shoulder when Rain (My favorite character) died. Sadly the movie came to an end. We bid Clarisse and Chris a farewell.

"Let's play truth or dare!" Silena practically squealed. I could tell that this is the reason we were having this sleepover.

"Okay, but please don't get to dirty. I don't want anyone to lose their virginity." I said. I really didn't want anything dirty to happen in my dorm.

"Okay I will go first. Annabeth truth or dare." Silena jumped right into the game.

"Truth." knowing Silena I would be kissing someone.

"If you had to be locked in a closet with one guy in this room who would it be?" Silena asked.

Percy duh! But I pretty much live with the guy that would me so awkward.

"Um is there a way I can pass?"

"You remove one article of clothing." Great so I admit to being locked in a room with my room mate or I take off my shirt.

"Percy" I whisper into Silena's ear.

"Fine I will except whispers but only if you choose dare next." Oh goodie just what I need.

"Katie, truth or dare?" I say after nodding to Silena's condition.

"Dare" Katie squeaked.

"Sit in Travis' lap for the rest of the game." I say triumphantly. Katie got up with a pink blush fading into her cheeks, and sat in between Travis' legs.

**I am so sorry for the late update. Like I said a few chapters ago I have a lot of homework. I really do. I went home, did homework for four hours, went to an important dinner and then did more homework. I love you all. Also thank you to**

**Guest 1, OMGDemigodishness, That Was Such a Face Palm, Guest 2, Allen R, Mayhaah, and Book weirdo for reviewing! Luv you all! **

**Please review favorite and follow!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello people of earth! Did you miss me! I missed you. I love you all. I am sorry to all of you who wanted me to take Percabeth slow. Fast won five to three. Thank you to those who participated. On to the story.**

**Annabeth's POV**

"Um... Thalia truth or dare." Katie said nervously. She was still blushing from her perch in Travis' lap.

"Truth" Thalia said. She didn't want anyone to get ideas about her and Nico.

"How and when did you meet Annabeth." Katie said. It seemed like a simple question. But for me that's a complicated one. Thalia gave me a glance saying _Can I tell? _I simply nodded.

"Annabeth and I met when we were seven and she ran away from home." Thalia said. All of the talking and laughing in the room ceased and everyone looked at me.

"What? Not everyone has the perfect family. Anyway, it's Thalia's turn." I said trying to break the silence.

"Okay, Percy, truth or dare." Thalia said with a sly smile on her face that could only mean one thing. _It doesn't matter what you choose, your screwed. _

"Dare" Wow, brave boy. Thalia's smile got bigger.

"Kiss Annabeth for ten seconds." Thalia said and looked towards my strawberry pink face. Percy made his way towards me and pulled me in. It was different than those other forced ones. My life didn't depend on this one. His lips were warm and moist. Our lips moved in harmony. His tongue slid into my mouth. All to soon ten seconds passed. He pulled away and I could hear whistling coming from Travis and Connor.

"Juniper Truth or Dare." Percy said as he wiped his mouth. Was he blushing? Whatever.

"Truth" She said in a small voice.

"If you had to confess your undying love to anyone in this room who would it be?" Percy said with a smug look replacing his blush.

"Grover" she whispered.

"What was that?" Percy taunted.

"Grover!" The quiet girl screamed. Both her and Grover were blushing now. Great that makes four of us.

"Annabeth truth or dare?" Juniper asked.

"Truth."I said. Okay this was getting boring.

"Why did you run away? Please don't be vague." Juniper. Oh boy she did not know what she was asking.

"I am taking off my shirt now." I announced. None of them were going to know the answer to that I am wearing a red lacy bra today. In a moment my shirt was off and Percy was staring at me.

"Silena truth or dare." I said and laid on my stomach. Percy's eyes were still on me.

**Percy's POV**

Oh my god. Annabeth was toned. She had the body of a Victoria's Secret model.

**Annabeth's POV**

"Slap Beckendorf." I said simply. Okay now Percy id drooling.

"Percy stop looking at me and drooling." I said as I gave him a glance out of the corner of my eye. He was blushing.

"I am sorry Charles." She whispered. Silena softly touched her hand to Beckendorf's face. She then began crying into his shirt murmuring 'sorry Honey' and 'I love you' to her boyfriend. When she was functioning again she picked me.

"Annabeth, TRUTH OR DARE!"

"Dare" Yup I am gonna die now.

"Percy and Annabeth, You have to make out in the bathroom for ten minutes." She said triumphantly. Shit the bathroom has barely enough room for one person. Percy and I walked into the bathroom blushing.

After locking the door I was pulled into my room mates arms. Seconds later his tongue was in my mouth. He was kissing me hungrily and passionately. But nothing was forced. After all I was kissing back. This kiss felt so right. As right as gravity. I could feel sparks flying like their was no tomorrow. Percy picked me up without breaking the kiss and sat me onto the counter. Then he moved in between my legs. I hastily began unbuttoning his shirt. His hands were moving up and down my shirtless body. Five minutes later we broke apart due to lack of air.

"Will you be my girlfriend." he said in between pants.

I nodded before pulling him back into the kiss. I wanted to melt into him. He picked me up and leaned me against the nearest wall. I still had my legs around his waist. He had one hand on my lower back pulling me into him with the other one tangled into my hair. Percy started to play with my bra hook when Silena said we could come out. He quickly pulled his shirt on and I made myself look like I didn't just have a heated make out session with my new boyfriend.

We walked out and Thalia wiggled her eyebrows in my direction.I was blushing like crazy. Not only were we having a heated make out session but Thalia was making fun of me.

"Are you guys a couple now?" Silena said eyeing our interlaced hands. I nodded and we sat down.

"Travis truth or dare." I said boldly.

"Dare" Travis said.

"You have to have your hands UNDER Katie's shirt for the rest of the game." I said trying to make him back down.

"No!" Katie squealed, "I would rather remove one article of clothing than do that!".

"Fine, Fine. Every time you talk you have to kiss her shoulder when you are done".

"Jason, truth or dare?" Travis promptly asked before kissing the shoulder of Katie.

"Dare" Jason said smugly.

"Have a heated make out session with your girlfriend Piper right in front of us."

Jason took off his shirt.

"Piper truth or dare?" Jason said to his beautiful girlfriend.

"Truth" Piper said smiling at the man she loves.

"When we are out of highschool," he began and got down on one knee and pulled out a little box, "Will you marry me?" (They have been dating for two years and have been inseparable according to Percy)

Piper started to cry tears of joy. Everyone else was smiling at the sweetness.

"Yes. Yes, yes, yes, yes!" Piper said before kissing him.

Truth or dare carried on until the pizza came at eight. Travis and Connor were shirtless. Silena was in bra and underwear, Piper took off her shirt because the Stolls came up with a really dirty dare, Grover and Juniper and Beckendorf laid untouched, Thalia and Nico were shirtless, Percy was in his boxers and I was shirtless.

Thalia had to leave quickly to get something from her dorm. There was a knock on the door and I thought it was Thalia because she would be coming back soon. So, I didn't bother to put my shirt on because I have known Thalia forever.

Percy ended up following me to the door. When I opened the door Percy had his arms wrapped around my waist, so our predicament looked much dirtier than it was. Turns out it was the pizza guy. And he was eyeing my apparel.

"Look can you stop looking at my boobs and give us the pizza." I snapped at the perverted delivery boy.

"Annabeth honey, can you get the money. It's on the counter." Percy said while glaring at the teenager.

"Okay" I said cheerily. Just for effect I kissed Percy on the cheek. God, it is so good to have him as a boyfriend. I can kiss and touch him whenever I want.

**This one is extra long because I love you guys so much.I hope you liked the Percabeth in this one! If it is too much tell me.**

**Thank You to niccaldwel l12, Annabeth luvs Percy, Anna-Gonza les, hollywoodshow, candyrox8,allen r, GirlThat'sAwesome,Daughter-Of-Posiden12, Guest for reviewing favoriteing and following! **

**Please just because Getting percabeth together quickly was voted please don't stop reading. I love all of you so much! **

**Please review favorite and follow.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello my lovelies! I am back! How many chapters should this story be? 20? 30? More? It is up to you let me know in a review! I may not be able to do as much as you guys want (100) And in that case I will make a sequel. Don't worry this will not end soon. It has all just begun. Be expecting more of our psycho friend Luke!**

**Annabeth's POV**

"Pizzas here!" I yelled throughout the dorm. I felt arms wrap around my bare waist and leaned my head into Percy's muscled chest. No I wasn't slouching. I am short, So when I stand normally the top of my head reaches just above his shoulders.

"You know you want to kiss me" Percy whispered into my ear. He started to kiss my neck and I dragged him into his room away from the hungry teenagers that were stuffing their faces on the couch and floor. Thank the gods no one noticed us leaving.

I pushed Percy onto his bed so that he was sitting on the edge of it. I straddled him and whispered into his ear.

"Taunt me and I will taunt you." I whispered seductively. I kissed his neck for good measure and then walked out of the room.

" Can I put a shirt on now?" I asked Silena, pouting. I missed clothing.

"Only if I get to pick out your outfit." Silena said in a singing voice.

"What about us" Thalia said motioning to all of the girls that were missing articles of clothing.

Silena nodded before she headed towards my room. Luckily we were all roughly the same size so all of us fit into my clothes.

At the end of the fashion session with Silena I was wearing a pink tank top and a short, tight jean skirt. Thals was wearing bootie shorts and a black V-neck shirt. Juniper was in my skinny jeans and a green t-shirt with a peace sign on it. Piper was wearing a ping sports bra with jeans and a white sweat shirt. Katie was dressed like me but with a blue tank-top. And Silena was wearing a pink staples summer dress.

"Really sis?" Piper asked her sister, Silena.

"You look cute. Jason will love it." Silena said making Piper blush.

When we walked out Travis and Connor were whistling. Percy had his eyes on me.

I sat on the couch next to Percy as I ate my pizza.

When everyone was done eating we looked to Silena for something to do.

"I do know one game. It's called 'Baby, do you love me?'." Silena began, "So everyone sits in a circle. There is one person in the middle. They have to choose one person in the circle. They can ask it in anyway but they have to ask that person if they love them. The goal is to make them laugh. If you cannot make them laugh then you move on to the next person. They get three tries. If they still can't make them laugh then they have to make out with that person for one minute in front of everyone or five minutes in another room."

"Shit Silena, can your explanation get any longer." I gasped.

"Actually, yes.". Yup that's Silena for you.

Silena went first. She chose Beckendorf.

"Hey Charles." she whispered seductively. Silena strattled her boyfriend hand whispered words into his ear. Beckendorf was turning red from trying not to laugh. Silena tickled her boyfriend.

"Charles, do you love me?" Silena asked.

Said boy began laughing hysterically before telling her that he did, in fact love her.

"One more thing. You cannot attempt to make the previous person who was it. Or in other words they get tat round free. Sorry babe but you have to choose someone else." Silena stated.

Beckendorf walked over to Leo and caressed his cheek.

"Baby, do you love me?" Beckendorf said in an overly dramatic voice.

Leo jumped back and laughed his ass off.

"Hell no!" Leo yelled and continued laughing.

"Thank god" Beckendorf sighed in relief.

Leo sat in front of me trying to keep a straight face. Without him doing or saying anything I began to laugh my ass off.

"Ha your turn!" Then he went back to his seat on the floor.

I leaned on Percy and said with no enthusiasm whatsoever

"Do you love me?" I said to Nico.

"No" he glared at me.

"Thalia do you love me" I said with no enthusiasm again.

"No" Thalia said.

I touched Percy's cheek and repeated my question.

"Yes but your not very funny."

"Well I am not in the mood to be funny." I said innocently.

"Annabeth now we have to make out." Percy said and I got up and walked to his room.

As soon as the door closed his lips were on mine. As his mouth moved down my neck I yelled at Silena to knock on the door when the five minutes were over.

Percy's lips trailed down my neck to my chest then back up to my lips. Our tongues met in utter passion. I wrapped my legs around his waist and he carried me to his desk where he sat me down. All the while we kissed. One of his ands were playing with the hem of my skirt while the other was inside my shirt resting on my lower back. I let him slowly lift up my moved the shirt over my chest and onto the floor. Right when the shirt hit the floor Silena knocked on the door.

I hastily put my shirt on and smoothed my hair before walking outside the room.

**Tada! Another Chapter. A little Belena in this chapter and even some Becko (Which won't happen again) Thanks to****emblah01, Alison daughter of Poseidon, deadlythinking, candyrox8, Guest, allen r, Fictionlov er1996, Thalico and Percabeth FTW for reviewing, favoriting and following.**

**Now to answer some of the reviews!**

**Guest: Don't worry I have a plot line already and that won't happen. Exitement is to come.**

**allen r: Thank you for your devotion!**

**candyrox8: No problem. Thank you!**

**Please review favorite and follow!**

**LOVE YOU!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello people of earth! I shall be lessening the amount of fluff in this story. Just thought I would let you know that. Sorry it took so long to update.**

**Annabeth's POV**

"Let's go to bed." Silena said. I looked at the clock and it was already eleven.

"Okay." I said as I rubbed my eyes. I walked towards my room and threw myself onto the bed. The rest of the girls filed in and laid dow wherever they could find space.

The next morning I woke up and began making pancakes. However they burned and so I got out milk and cereal.

I sat on the couch and read an architecture book until someone woke up. It just so happened Thalia woke up and sat next to me on the couch.

"How are things going with Nico?" I asked by best friend for life.

"He has a girlfriend." Thalia said glumly.

"Oh honey." I hugged her. After all she has liked him since she was put into room 201B with him.  
"Look you are beautiful, smart, funny, brave, hell you are the best person I know. And if I know one thing it is that you will find a man who loves and appreciates you as much as people appreciate food."

"Annabeth, I'm not heartbroken. I have only known the boy for a few days." Thalia laughed.

"Good to know you care about my heartwarming speeches" I said with sarcasm leaking from every word.

"Kiss my ass, Annabeth." Thalia rolled her eyes.

"What about you and Percy?" she asked wiggling her eyebrows.

"I think things are going to fast, ya know?"

"I completely agree with you" Thalia said.

**Percy's POV**

"I think things are going to fast, ya know?" I heard Annabeth's voice through the wall. I hate to admit it, but she was right. But it's all Silena's fault. It was her dare. Whatever, I'll just slow things down by about 100 mph.

I walked outside my door and went to the table to get cereal.

"Morning" I said to the two girls on the couch.

"Morning sunshine" Annabeth said.

"Sup" Thalia said popping the 'p' at the end of 'sup' for emphasiss.

**And that's about it. End of story. Last chapter.**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**JUST KIDDING! YOU SHOULD HAVE SEEN YOUR FACE! Love you all this isn't the last chapter. and if you scroll down the chapter continues.**

"Hello!" Connor and Travis yelled as they stumbled into the room.

Five minutes later everyone was in the room eating cereal.

"I am going shopping today. Anyone care to join me?" Silena asked us girls. Lucky for her we all agreed.

"Yay!" Silena cheered, "It will be like a girls day out!". How is she like that so early in the morning?

"Hey WiseGirl, pick up some paper please. We are all out." Percy said.

"Whatever Seaweed Brain." I got up and went to my room to get ready. I threw on a pair of skinny jeans and a dark blue V-neck shirt. After quickly grabbing my purse and tying my hair into a high ponytail, all of the girls went to get ready at their dorms.

I hung out in Thalia's dorm because I was all ready to go.

"How long does it take to get ready Thalia!" I yelled through out the dorm.

"Shut the hell up Annabeth!" Thalia yelled as she walked out of her room. She was wearing a black 'death to barbie' shirt with an unzipped hoodie, skinny jeans, and black converse knee high boots.

"Lets go to Juniper's room." I said as we walked out the door. Thalia's electric blue eyes were watching me carefully. It was like she thought I was turning into a monster.

"What? Do I have a spider on me or something? I asked my friend.

"No you just never said bye to Percy." She said casually.

"Oh. I forgot. I am sure that he's fine." I said waving off Thalia's comment.

We made our way through the labyrinth of halls to Juniper's room. After knocking on the door our friend opened the door.

"Hello! I was just about to go get you guys. Silena and Piper just got here." Juniper said once the door opened.

Before I could step through the door Katie came bobbing down the hallway.

"Hi is everyone here yet?" Katie said as she got closer.

"Yep. Let's go." Silena squealed as she ran out the door.

We walked to the mall form our enormous high school campus. Silena dragged us into every single store aefore she said we could go home. I was happy to be out of there. I walked back to the dorm, changed into comfy clothes and did homework. All was well until Percy walked into the room.

"Annabeth." Percy said slowly.

"Yeah love?" I said looking up at my boyfriend.

"Luke is at the door. And he is asking for you." Percy said. I dropped the pencil and froze.

**So whatcha think! I think I like it more with less Percabeth! Not that I don't like Percabeth it's just that it seemed like my story was relying on kissing. And that is not what I want. Sorry if this one is a little short.**

**Anyways a special Thanks to ... mustachmon key05, Irfhanaz, way2hwt4u, KawaiiMerm aid777, Dulanic, Lalaortiz9 2, hollywoodshow, PJO FAN, kelseyPJHP 1997, Tiffany Chao, Echoes Come in Whispers, Hoii its TiffaNY, and Guest for reviewing favoriting and following!**

**I love you all. **

**Also I am writing another story. It will be a Zombie fic. It will also be a Percabeth story! So be on the lookout.**

**Please review favorite and follow. I will update faster.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hiya my loves! So my new story is up! It is called Zombie Apocalypse! Sorry I haven't updated in a couple days. I was trying to get Zombie Apocalypse. Don't worry a new story will not screw with my updating.**

**Annabeth's POV**

When we got to the mall Silena was very determined to go to every single store in the entire mall.

Oh my god! Annabeth try this dress on! You would look amazing!" Juniper squealed and threw a navy blue staples sundress at me. I turned around and walked towards the dimly lit dressing room. The dress suited me beautifully. It was dark blue with white poka-dots. It ended at the knee and hugged my curves. I decided that I would buy it. Who knows Percy and I might go to the beach.

We were walking out of Hollister when I had to use the restroom.

"Silena I am going to the bathroom. I'll meet you at Fuego. Is that okay?"

"Mkay. But please don't ditch. " Silena said.

"I won't I promise. Who the hell do you think I am?" I questioned my friend.

We only met a week ago but it feels as if I have known them forever.

While I was walking too the bathroom I thought I saw Luke.

It probably wasn't him. I banished the unpleasant thought from my mind and carried on my way.

Fuego was just around the corner when a pair of strong arms grabbed me and pulled me away. I struggled against his strong grip. (He was muscular so I am assuming its a boy). But his grip on me didn't falter. I tried to scream but his hand covered my mouth preventing me to make a sound. I tried to reach in my purse and get my phone but I couldn't reach. Fear overtook me.

I began thrashing around. He threw me into the back seat of the car and got to work on tying my arms and legs. When I couldn't escape he got in and started the engine.

**Silena's POV**

"You guys Annabeth isn't back yet. And its been 10 minutes. I'm getting worried." I said to the girls.

"Yea, I don't think she ditched. As much as she hates shopping she wouldn't leave us." Juniper said in a small voice.

"Let's check the bathroom" Thalia said moving towards the door.

We checked the bathroom and she wasn't there. We called her but there was no answer. We even looked all over the mall but found nothing. So I called Percy.

"Hello" He said as he picked up the phone.

"Do you know where Annabeth is?" I asked hoping she was with him.

"No I thought she was with you. Why, Is she missing?" His voice was full of worry.

"Yea. She left for the bathroom but didn't come back. We called her and looked all over the mall but we can't find her."

"I am on my way. We will find her." He sounded more like he was trying to convince himself then me.

"Kay bye" I then hung up the phone.

**Annabeth's POV**

When the sun hit my captor's face I saw blonde hair, blue eyes, and a scar. Luke.

"Luke what are you doing. This is kidnapping. You could be arrested for this." I said trying to keep my voice even.

"I I love you so much Annabeth" Yep he is definitely insane.

"You tried to KILL me. That does not show love whatsoever. I am happy with Percy. If you truly loved me you would want me to be happy" I said with a calm voice.

"I want what\'s best for you and he is not it." He said. Bull shit. Percy is the best thing that has ever happened to me.

"Oh and you are? You are so full of shit. You tried to KILL ME! THAT IS NOT WHAT'S BEST FOR ME!" I screamed and he winced.

"Annabeth I love you, he doesn't. It is all very simple. You will live with me from now on. I can give you everything. I can love you. He can't, He is still in highschool. He-

"I am still in highschool! I LOVE HIM AND HE LOVES ME! ALL YOU HAVE EVER GIVEN ME IS RESTRAINTS ALL YOU HAVE EVER DONE FOR ME IS TRY TO TAKE MY LIFE! HOW DARE YOU THINK I WOULD PICK YOU OVER HIM! HOW DARE YOU TAKE ME FROM MY LIFE! YOU SICK FUCKING BASTARD!

**Percy's POV **

Annabeth! I swear if Luke took her I will rip his head off! I ran to the mall. I saw a black car with a blonde driver who looked an awful lot like Luke driving but it's not like it actually was Luke. Right?

"Silena!" I gasped when I saw her. Silena turned around with tears in her eyes.

"Percy, I-I think she was kidnapped." She started to sob.

"It was Luke." Thalia said. The look in her eye told me that she was 100% positive that Luke took my Annabeth. Yes MY Annabeth. No one elses.

Then I got a call.

**I would stop it there. But how many of you would hate me? Let's see... HOLY SHIT that is a lot of hands. Let us carry on. Shall we?**

Caller ID: Annabeth.

Thank god.

"Annabeth, honey are you okay. You had us all so worried. We thought you were kidnapped" I said I was so happy we finally found her.

"Percy, help me. L-Luke kidnapped me. H-he is taking me to an abandoned warehouse. Please save me. Percy" She began to sob. My strong Annabeth was broken because of Luke. I will kill him.

"Annabeth I am on my way. Just tell me where you are." I said trying to calm her.

"I-I don't know. I-I j-just know t-that it's a w-warehouse. P-Percy p-please help me." She continued to cry.

"Annabeth, who is on the phone? Wait why are you on the phone?" I could hear Luke on the phone, "Is that Percy? Annabeth give me the phone. NOW!". Oh no, he was not yelling at my Annabeth.

Then the line went dead.

**So whatcha think? Pretty good right? Sorry about the cliffhanger. So I am updating my other story Zombie Apocalypse tomorrow! Special thanks to... valuhhrie, Kitty in Boots, hollywoodshow, That Was Such A Face Palm, allen r, PJO FAN**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hello my lovely readers! I am back, although I haven't been gone for long. Hehe just a few days! So what do you think of the story so far. I have someone who wants me to make my chapters longer. So to that person who wants that to happen...**

**I have two stories. I try to update those two stories as often as possible. I update this almost everyday. I have about three hours of homework a night plus projects. I like reading fanfiction too. I already make them AT LEAST 1,000 words per chapter. I cannot do everything. So my chapters won't be longer then they already are. I am sorry if that upsets you, but I already have a lot on my plate. But I am sorry I cannot make my chapters longer. And I am not trying to sound mean.**

**Annabeth's POV**

Luke took my phone from me Then beat me until I was bloody and bruised, for choosing Percy over him. I wonder why I chose Percy? I was locked in an obscure room tied to a post with my hands above my head. In the opposite corner was a dim lantern. Then I saw a spider climb up a wall. Then another followed. Slowly they began to spin a web. I was absolutely terrified. I can handle being kidnapped, heights, the dark. But I cannot handle spiders. They continued to move around in that creepy way they do. I did the thing any normal traumatized girl would do.

I fainted.

**Percy's POV **

I was frantically searching for Annabeth. I will NOT let Luke ever take her again.

"Silena we have checked all of the ware houses here. How many more?" I asked the girl.

"Beckendorf and I are moving on to the next one." Silena said. Jason, Piper, Silena, Beckendorf, Conner, Travis, Katie, Grover, and Juniper are out looking. So far it is ten and the only place we haven't looked was the north side of the city. I get in my car and start driving. New York is huge and from where I am to my destination takes a half hour with GOOD traffic. Unfortunately on a Saturday night at ten, the roads are pretty busy.

I AM ON BORROWED TIME HERE PEOPLE IN TWO HOURS MY GIRLFRIEND WILL BE DEAD! I thought as I sat in traffic. Fucking traffic, really?!

It took forty five minutes to get to northern New York. I walked into the first ware house and searched. Nothing. No sign of Annabeth and Luke. After three more warehouses I come across one with light in it. I step inside and I am greeted with Luke's evil laugh.

"So, you finally made it Jackson." he said darkly, "You know, when she was awake Annabeth would sob your name. It annoyed me so I gagged her.".

"Why would you gag her if you love her you sick bastard" I growled.

"Percy is that you?" I heard a muffled and broken voice of Annabeth coming from one of the back rooms.

"She told me I would never have her so if I can't no one can. Oh and there is a tarantula in there with her. She doesn't know though because the lights are off." Then he pushed a botton and a room lightened up. I could hear an ear piercing scream. Annabeth.

"Hold on WiseGirl I will get you out of here." I yelled.

"Better hurry, I have someone scheduled to burn this place to the ground at midnight." Luke said devilishly.

I punched him square in the jaw. Then connected my knee with his stomach. His daze ended and he shoved me into a wall with inhuman force. The wall broke and I went through.

"Percy! Percy, get up!" It was Annabeths room.

I stood up and wiped blood from my mouth. I ran at Luke and punched his face with more strength then I knew I owned. He went flying. I ran towards him. He stood up and weakly tried to punch my face. I caught his hand and twisted. Luke's scream ripped through my ear as well as a sickening crack. Still gripping his now broken arm I turned and judo flipped him over my shoulder. He didn't move after that.

I ran to Annabeth and saw her bloody body tied to a post. Her hands were above her head and she was siting with her legs to the side. The massive tarantula was one foot in front of her. Annabeths eyes were wide with fear. I stepped on the vile arachnid before turning to Annabeth. I knelt down and began untieing her hands from their bonds. Then I moved to her feet. When she was free she wrapped her arms around my neck and began to sob. I held her like that for ten minutes until I remembered that this place was going to be ashes.

I picked Annabeth up bridal style and walked out of the ware house.

**Do you want some Percabeth? Raise your hands, don't be shy. One two ten one thousand. Okay fine you win, they can kiss. YAY!**

**Annabeth's POV**

Percy took me back to the dorm and called our friends telling them that I was okay. I walked to the couch and I sat down.

"Percy, " I said weakly, "come here please." My boyfriend sat down on the couch.

"What is it?" He asked before I engulfed him in kisses. I wrapped my arms around his neck. His moved around my waist and pulled me deeper into the kiss. His love radiated from him and his hand caressed my cheek. We pulled apart.

"I love you. Know that, okay?" he said.

"And I love you." I said before our lips touched again in utter ecstasy. We stayed like that for at least twenty minutes.

"I have to clean your cuts." Percy said before he scooped me up and carried me to the bathroom.

I looked down and sure enough, I was covered in blood.

When Percy set me down on the counter, he kissed me quickly. Then Percy left to get the first aid kit. I, knowing I had cuts on my stomach, removed my shirt.

Percy came back and his eyes widened as they looked at my stomach, did I mention Luke has a sword. And I am feeling light headed.

**What do you think! Another chapter in the bag. After this I am going to work on updating Zombie Apocalypse. The next chapter should be up by tomorrow! Love you guys!**

**So I was wondering if you guys could give me ideas for the story or something. It isn't that I have writer block, I just want to keep this story going for as long as I can.**

**Special thanks to PercabethL ovah, pichu01, allen r, PJO FAN, ****Guest, ****ShadowRide r9, hollywoodshow, Head Over Heels, percy-anne i for reviewing favoriting and following!**

**(Is it just me or is this list getting smaller ): Show me you love me by reviewing!)**


	16. Chapter 16

**So I have two choices for everyone. I make a sequel or continue with the same title. Either way the plotline will be the same. Meaning RACHEL TROUBLE! No matter what you choose it will be Rachel trouble so please tell me at the end of this chapter. Also I am sorry I didn't post yesterday like I said I would. I had A LOT more homework than I thought I would.**

**Annabeth's POV**

"Annabeth, what the hell is that?" Percy said pointing to my stomach. Worry was evident in my caring boyfriend's eyes.

"Um.. Just a scratch from.. you know, Luke's sword?" The end of my answer sounded more like a question than anything else.

"Just a scratch?!" Percy said in exasperation "Annabeth what the fuck! You let me make out with you for twenty minutes when you have a life threatening cut?!"

"Well, yeah. It's only a flesh wound. Nothing too serious. And you are a really good kisser" I mumbled that last sentence.

"We need to get you to a hospital. Like now." Percy scooped me up and ran out the door. "Thalia Nico!" He called as he kicked their door with his foot.

Nico opened the door sleepily but was wide awake when he saw my bare stomach.

"Thalia we have to go NOW! We are taking Annabth to the hospital. NOW!" He yelled.

"What?!" My friend said. I saw her face of horror when she saw me helpless, weak sate before we started to run. nI blacked out.

**Percy's POV**

Annabeth had me worried sick. Oh my god. She just passed out!. I sprinted even faster to my blue pick up. I placed the woman I loved gently in the seat before I fastened her seat belt. I sprinted to my side and sped to the hospital.

About a minute in a half into my reckless driving, sirens were blaring behind me.

"Shit." I muttered.

"I need to see your license and registration please." The police officer said to me in a calm voice. Can you believe it? A fucking calm voice while the love of my life dies.

"I don't have time for that crap. She needs to get to the hospital.

"Shit." He muttered, " I'll give you an escort. He ran back to his car and we sped off faster than I was going before. It took a total of three minutes to drive the usual ten minutes to the hospital. I rushed Annabeth inside.

"I need a doctor!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

Someone rushed out of the emergency room and said "Josh Carter." Then he saw me. " I am sorry about this but she is going to die. Someone will be out in a minute for you two." He said looking at a couple I assumed to be the Carter's.

"No problem. Just save her." A man who I also assumed to be Josh Carter said nodding in my direction.

"This way sir." he said to me. Did I forget to mention that Annabeth is still in a purple bra and jeans. Oops, well she is. But that doesn't matter now. The love of my life was dying.

We entered the nearest room and I laid Annabeth on the bed.

"I need you to yell out that door 'Serina and Will.'" The doctor said to me before he turned to operate on my girlfriend. I did exactly as he said. Two doctors, a boy and a girl, rushed in my direction. I held the door open and they ran inside.

"Sir, you need to go wait outside. She may not make it." That is what made my heart stop. tears formed in my eyes and streamed down my cheeks like rivers. I walked out into the lobby and sat with my elbows on my knees and my forehead on my knuckled.

"Don't worry. Dr. Apollo is the best. He won't let her die." Josh said looking at my state.

"He said himself. She might not make it. Did you see how deep that cut was. She didn't tell me about it until about an hour after I found her. Who knows how long she has had it." I said looking into his eyes.

"Wait she was missing?" His wife asked.

"Yeah, some bastard took her." I said bitterly.

"I am so sorry." The woman said, "But I am positive she will be fine."

I looked around just in time to see an angry Thalia burst through the doors with Nico trailing behind.

"Where the hell is she" Thalia glared at me.

"In there, being operated on" I gestured to the door. My voice broke and I rested my forehead on my knuckles again.

About an hour later Dr. Apollo burst through the door and looked directly at me.

"You can see her now. You and Thalia only. Those are the only two names she murmured.

"One question first. How do you know my name?" I asked the strange doctor.

"I know your father, Poseidon, Percy. Now go." Dr. Apollo said before walking back through the doors. Thalia and I ran to Annabeth's room. I sat in a chair next to the bed and held her small hand. Thalia stood behind me. She looked at Annabeth with worry in her eyes.

"I should have known Luke would try again." Thalia murmured.

"Wait, this has happened before?" I asked.

**He knows someone tried to kill her before. He just didn't know it was Luke. (Other than that one time, But he was there so he didn't count that because Percy was there.**

"Yeah. But your friend Grover saved us." Thalia said. She looked at Annabeth with sad eyes. Her electric blue eyes were filled with tears of sorrow.

"She'll be okay Thals" I said softly.

"She had better be. Luke and I, but mostly me, since she was seven. She might not have told you this but it seems you are trust worthy. And you need to know this." Thalia sat down in a chair.

"When Annabeth was younger her parents got divorced. Her mother constantly abused her. She was far in debt because she was addicted to shopping. So she sold her own daughters body. Annabeth was three. After the divorce her father remarried. He married a woman named Susan. Susan didn't like Annabeth very much because at the time Annabeth was given a majority of Annabeth's father's time. After the birth of twins Susan was given more and more attention. Mathew and Bobby were given a lot of attention. Slowly, Annabeth's father forgot about Annabeth and her brother Malcolm. Malcolm came up with a plan to give Annabeth a life she deserved. When she turned seven she was taken under the care of Luke and I. We were happy until one day. We were and I were sitting in a dark alleyway waiting for Luke to return. Only later did we realize he was dealing drugs. A week before the incident Luke became infatuated with Annabeth. Annabeth only loved him as a brother. He told Annabeth to either kill me or die. Of coarse Annabeth refused. He would have killed us if Grover hadn't come. Before Grover stopped Luke, Annabeth was cut. That scar on her arm, was from the same blade the cut we are here for now is." Thalia told me Annabeth's back story.

The next morning Annabeth woke up and was released from the hospital. We headed strait for the dorm. She slept most of the day.

**Okay, so tell me, should I continue with this or start the sequel. I need to know. Please tell me what you want! A special thanks to veryfunny, That Was Such A Face Palm, allen r, Elia19, percy lover12345 6789, candyrox8, hollywoodshow, Anna-Daughter-ofWisdom12, LoveIsAlwa ysLouder, KawaiiMerm aid777, Annechase, Apeni, maryclumsy katherine for reviewing favoriting and following!**


	17. Chapter 17

**I am back from the dead! God I love you guys so much. So in case you guys are interested in me I will answer questiona about me. Unless they are too personal. Here is a starter, I live in the USA. I know Latin. I am blonde. My eyes are the color blue. I have not eaten meat in two and a half years. **

**I had no one tell me to continue on the story as a sequel so I will not make one. Yet. Thank you so much for sticking with my horrible writeing. (Hehe I spelled that wrong XD) **

**Annabeth's POV**

It's been a total of three months since the Luke incident. Mid-terms are coming quickly. I am studying like crazy. When I am not studying like crazy I am helping Percy with school. I am ecstatic with life. Recently I started an internship with an amazing architecture company called Athens. Percy is getting an internship at the local aquarium.

**Okay so I know this is completely irrelevant but I just realized this. The latin word aqua means water, and atrium means a room. aqua rium. Just thought I would put that out there. Hehe.**

"Seaweed Brain No." I giggled as Percy told me the study of fish is ornithology. "The study of fish is ichthyology. Ornithology is the study of birds."

"I knew that." Percy mumbled.

"Whats the greek word for star?" Percy asked, testing me now.

"Astra." I said easily.

"Who is Sir Issac Newton?" I asked my loving boyfriend.

"Uh, a philosopher?" his answer was more of a question than an answer.

"Good enough." I sighed before looking at the time. _Crap. _Mid-terms start tomorrow and it's eleven.

"We need to get some sleep. It's eleven and we have tests all day long." I got up to walk to my bedroom, "Goodnight, my love." I said to a certain green-eyed boy.

"Goodnight, my dear." Percy said as he walked into his room. I plopped on my bed, exhausted from all of the studying. I fell into a deep, dreamless sleep.

"Annabeth" Someone was trying to shake me out of my sleep. "Annabeth, Wake up."

Someones strong hands picked me up. "Annie, wake the hell up! Mid-terms are today." It was Percy. But at the word mid-term, I was instantly awoken.

"Shoot!" I whispered. I scrambled out of Percy's arms and fell to the floor. Without being fazed I jumped up and ran to my closet. I grabbed an orange shirt and a pair of and I ran to the door and I threw on my shoes.

"I don't know why you're rushing we have almost an hour until class." Percy said casually, "Let's go to Starbucks.". So that's his motive, coffee.

"Very well. You're paying!" I called, halfway out the door.  
"Gladly." Percy jogged after me. When He caught up, Percy wrapped his arms around my waist and lifted me up. God he is so strong. Percy set me down and grabbed my hand.

"I love you." I said as I looked into his beautiful eyes. He stopped in mid-step. Did I say that out loud. I turned red and Percy remained frozen.

"Sorry, it slipped. I uh. It's okay if you don't-"

"I love you too" Percy cut me off and pulled me into a kiss. A warm sweet quick kiss. Well he intended for it to be quick. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him back into me. Almost a minute later we pulled apart.

"Coffee, right." I muttered as we turned towards the stairs. Percy and I reached Starbucks in record time (2 minutes).

"Your eyes are beautiful." Percy suddenly blurts out. I give him a confused look.

"What?" I ask the gentleman standing six inches taller than me.

"Hello welcome to Starbucks, what can I get for you today?" A man said.

"I will have a tall no water, no foam, chai with a pump of vanilla." I recited with ease.

"And I'll have the same thing." Percy said. he wrapped his arms around my waist. Percy leaned down and whispered loving words into my ear. We walked to get our drinks from the barista. Percy was still hugging me from behind so we probably looked funny.

"You guys are cute" a young lady with black hair said. She looked at my hands than at my face, "Are you guys getting married?" She asked.

"Huh, no." I looked at my hands, "Why am I wearing a ring?" I asked looking at Percy.

"I, uh slipped it on your finger when we left, um..." Percy trailed off. He had a deep blush on his cheeks.I chuckled at his blush.

"Did I make _the _Seaweed Brain of the century blush?" I asked my boyfriend.

"No this is just uh... Oh look our drinks are ready." He said letting go of my waist. We walked out of Starbucks and made our way, slowly, to the school.

"Hey honey, how much do you cost?" a middle-aged guy said slapping my butt.

"Your life." Percy growled, "And if you try to touch my girlfriend again I will take it.". Percy wrapped a protective arm around me.

"Hey let the girl talk for herself. Maybe she's sick of you." The man said making a move to touch me. I grabbed his arm and twisted it.

"Try to touch me again and I will personally throw you into hell." I snapped. Percy and I walked to the school. I started to shake.

"Hey he won't touch you again." Percy said into my ear.

**I know this is a bit OOC but I like the more vulnerable side of Annabeth. If you don't then tell me.**

I nodded and we continued on our way.

We reached the school building and prepared ourselves for the tests to come.

**How was that! Remember you can ask me questions about myself I will answer on the bottom of every chapter. Special thanks to That Was Such A Face Palm, Chicadiva7 5, allen r, hollywoodshow, TheKingOfA tlantis, Son-of-Chr onos88 for reviewing, favoriting, and following!**

**Please review favorite and follow.**

**Guest: I know, me too!  
hollywoodshow: Okay! Will do!  
That Was Such A Face Palm: I updated, so don't worry.  
allen r: You like Percabeth, don't you.**


	18. Chapter 18

The tests were much easier than I anticipated. Percy struggled though due to dyslexia. I have it to, but over the years I have trained my brain to control it. School was a breeze. Soon Semester ended and we got all new classes. But for now it was a friday night with Percy.

"Annabeth, tell me about yourself." Percy said trying to learn more about me.

"Um do you want to know about my past?" I asked. I mean we have been together for four months.  
"Yes! Tell me about your past!" He said, excited. He won't be smiling for long.

"Well I was born in July. My mother and father had a rocky relationship. My mother was smart. But she took to drinking and all of her brains went out the window. She had this, shopping addiction. She was constantly spending money. My dad had to work overtime to pay for everything. She never had a real job. She wanted to be that stay at home mother that everyone was jealous of. My brother Malcolm was the only one who truly took care of me. When I was two my mother started to drink constantly. While she was drunk she would abuse me. When I was three, my dad went on a business trip. My dad loved me, he actually cared what happened to me. Mom acted like a mom when he was around. Well anyway, when my dad went on his business trio my mom needed money to buy a purse. S-She wanted the money. So she could think of one thing, prostitution. But not for her, no. She was to delicate, to pure. So she was paid by a man to have him have sex with me. Essentially, he raped me. I had no control over anything! I was three! I blacked out. I woke up and blood covered the floor." I sobbed, "I still consider myself a virgin though. rape doesn't count right?" I asked. Percy is probably disgusted with me now.

"No absolutely not. You are still a virgin." Percy pulled me closer and I continued.

"When my father got home, mother didn't tell him what she did. He still doesn't know. Well when I was four on my birthday they got into another fight. My mother accused him of cheating because he always came home late. But he just had to work over time to pay for her expenses. They had forgotten about my birthday. It wasn't my dads fault. He was so packed with work he thought it was June. My mother knew what day it was though. She just forgot that it was my birthday. Well they decided on getting a divorce that night. My mother left. On my birthday they split. Two years later my mother drove drunk and died. My father got remarried. His wife didn't like me because my dad loved me. She abused me. I was told I was worthless. That I was a burden. That I should just die, all the time. I was six. Never, not once did I try or want to commit suicide. After all, I had my brother. He loved me more than anything. When Susan, my dad's wife, had twins. My dad forgot about Malcolm and I. So Malcolm formulated a plan. On my seventh birthday I was to live on the run with Luke and Thalia. The plan worked. Until I turned thirteen. That was how old I was the first time someone tried to kill me. Grover saved us. Thalia and I ran. We lived in a crappy apartment. Working anywhere for long hours. We were either at school, working or for three hours, sleeping. Then we got accepted here. I was sixteen the other two times someone tried to kill me. And that has you caught up with my life. And your probably disgusted and want nothing to do with me now." I finished my life's story and sobbed into the man I knew would no longer want me. Then Percy surprised me.

"I love you, Annabeth. I will love you forever. I will love you until the sun burns out. I will love you until the Earth ceases to spin. No matter what I will love you. When the world ends I will still love you. No matter what is in your past I will love you." Percy whispered in my ear to reassure me. I looked up at Percy in utter shock and amazement. I opened and closed my mouth, trying to tell him how much I loved him, to tell him how beautiful he is and what he told me is, to tell him that I need him. But no words came.

My voice stopped working. Anytime I talked about the past I couldn't talk for an hour or longer. Every time sobs raked my body for what felt like forever. Thalia knew this. Which is why we never talked about the past. It hurt too much. We focused on the future. Only the future, never the past. But Percy was different.

Thalia was my sister. Percy was my heart. Thalia always comforts me when needed. Percy is my comfort. Thalia has all of my trust. Percy is what I need. I would die without Thalia. I would become an empty shell without Percy. Thalia keeps me smart. Percy kills my brain cells. I love both dearly. But I love them differently. They are my balance, security, serenity, life force, my everything. Without one there is no Annabeth. Only an empty shell of a human. I thought about this as I sobbed. Percy held me tight.

We stayed like that for an hour. I was curled up in his lap crying my heart out. Percy was leaning on the back of the couch telling me he loved me. He never said 'it's okay' or 'everything will be fine' because it's not okay. Nothing is fine. There is nothing okay with the life I was forced to live. And he knew that. And I loved him all the more for it. Finally when I could talk again and the sobs stopped, I spoke.

"Percy, I love you. I would die for you. What you said to me earlier made me so happy. You are my everything. You are my home, my sanctuary, you are my heart. Whether you break my heart or not I will still love you." I said. Percy stared at me. Slowly he leaned in. I tilted my head up and our lips met.

He pulled me back so that he was laying down and I was on top. He kissed me. This kiss was full of love, warmth, and safety. Our lips moved in a sweet melody. It was perfect. There was no lust or anything. All there was, was love. Percy put his hand in my hair and pulled me closer. His tongue slipped into my mouth. I was leaning on my elbows which were on either side of his head. My fingers were tangled in his hair. We broke apart to breathe.

"Wow" I whispered. He kissed me again only this one was different. There was something I wasn't accustomed to, was this lust? It doesn't matter. I sad up pulling Percy with me. We sat up and I deepened the kiss. Percy's hands ventured under my shirt. His hands were on my bare back, moving up. I gasped when my shirt broke the kiss and slid off my body. Our lips met again. Percy picked me up of the couch and tried to walk somewhere. I had my legs wrapped around his waist. Percy ran me into a wall. I was smushed in between the wall and Percy. He was messing with the strap on my bra when there was a knock on the door. Percy walked to answer the door.

"Hello!" I heard a perky voice that I didn't recognize.

"Um hi, what are you doing, its ten at night?" Percy asked the voice. Well I saw you walking around school and found out your dorm room. I was wondering if you wanted to hang out?" She said seductively. I walked up to the door forgetting he wasn't wearing a shirt and kissed Percy's cheek.

"Who's your friend, Percy?" The girl stared at me.

"I'm Rachel. And I assume this is just your roommate. I mean your too hot to be with someone as hideous as her." Rachel said and I took note of her dyed red hair and dull green eyes. Her roots showed a brighter red. Rachel was wearing enough make up to tilt an elephant.

"Look slut, insult my girlfriend and you will regret it." Percy growled and slammed the door.

**Ta-da! Another chapter! I won't be able to update until friday on either of my stories. I have a project that I need to work on. Anyway, you can continue to asl me questiona acout myself. Special thanks to**

**Awesome, allen r, That Was Such A Face Palm, Kelsey, earphonelo ser, Chicadiva75, Stephenlongboard, Anna-Daughter-ofWisdom12, mchammer4, jce99**

**for reviewing, favoriting, and following. Here are replies to questions.**

**That Was Such A Face Palm: Hobby? I write or read. Am I athletic? Sort of. I don't do sprots everyday but I'm fit. In the future I want to be an architect.**

**Kelsey: Nope I am not from California. I am actually from Washington.**

**hollywoodshow: Um my favorite character would have to be Annabeth. She is so cunning and bad-ass!**

**Anna-Daughter-ofWisdom12: Well my plan is for Everyone Deserves A Happily Ever After be their highschool experience. Then I am going to make a sequel for college. My plan for the name for the sequel is Everyone Deserves A Love Like This. But I am still unsure. Than maybe continue again with a third story about life after college.**

**Please review favorite and follow! Love you!**


	19. Chapter 19

**I am so sorry it took me so long to update! But I have a reason, I was gone ALL Friday, I went to the Sakura-con all saturday, I was with family Sunday, I was sick monday, and I was working on a project till 12 am yesterday. But I'm back!**

Percy POV

That bitch! How dare she, interrupting Annabeth and I! I mean, really, I hope to god that I don't have ANY freaking classes with her. I mean she doesn't even know me, that little slut!

"Percy, it's okay. Stop acting all mad. I'm here and I love you." Annabeth's sweet voice said, backing me into the wall.

"I know but, still" I said. She started kissing my neck.

"I'm tired." Annabeth whined. I scooped her up and carried her bridle style. She is light. I walked towards my room and Annabeth snuggled into my bare chest.

"I love you" I breathed into her hair and laid her angelic body onto my bed. Annabeth grabbed my wrist and yanked me down onto the bed. I was so close to her. She snuggled into my chest and sighed.

"And I you" She said before drifting off into a deep sleep. I fell asleep and dreamt of the girl from before.

_It was a stormy day and red hair bounced towards me. _

_"Percy, it's Annabeth. Come quick." She yelled to me. My feet had a mind of their own and started sprinting in the direction she came from. A limp blonde figure came into view._

_I ran faster until I reached Annabeth's side._

_"Percy your here." Her soft voice said to me, "Percy I want you to know that I love you. I love you with all of my heart. There was a man asking for you, but I stopped him. H-he had a knife. I would never let him near you. So, I love you. Don't, don't avenge me. Live your life, meet someone new. Fall in love Percy. It feels great. But before I die, do me a favor." _

_"Annie, you're not dying!" tears formed in my eyes, "Your fine. It's not that bad."_

_"Percy please." Annabeth pleaded, "Please give me one last kiss." She said, crying._

_I leaned down. Our lips an inch apart, Annabeth went limp._

_"ANNIE NOOOO!" _

I jolted into reality and sat up.

"Annabeth, Annie hon, are you okay." I asked Annabeth, checking her body for cuts.

"Baby, I'm fine" Annabeth chuckled. She pulled my head into her chest and ran her hands through my hair. I wrapped my arms around her waist.

"Thank god, I had a dream, and you died." I whispered into her.

"Let's go back to sleep" Annabeth suggested. We laid back down and drifted off to sleep.

Annabeth's POV

I woke up and sun was streaming through the windows. I love Saturdays. I opened the window and the warm sun dressed my body. I leaned out the window and listened to the sounds of New York.

I was admiring the architecture of the Empire State Building when strong warm arms wrapped around my waist. The smell of the sea filled my senses.

"Hey beautiful." A masculine voice whispered.

"Hello Percy" I whispered back.

"Gods I love you Wise Girl" Percy leaned against my body.

"And I you, my Seaweed Brain." I said, love laced my every word.

"Let's go out tonight." Percy said, "No, let's have a me and you day." I love him.

"Let me got ready." I walked to my room and grabbed some clothes. I threw on skinny jeans and a grey owl shirt. I brushed my hair and teeth.

After grabbing my purse from my bed I walked out the bedroom door and was greeted by my incredible boyfriend.

"Let us go, beautiful." Percy said sliding his arm around my waist and we walked out the door.

We were walking hand in hand at a park.

"Hey lady, can you help me find my mommy?" A little boy, about six asked, tears rolled down his scared face.

"Sure, what is she wearing?" I asked the little boy.

"A purple shirt, jeans and a red purse." a familiar voice said from behind me.

"Mom?!" I spun around to face the woman who I thought had died.

**Sorry it's so short. I have not had very much free time to myself. I have finals, the MSP, the EOC, and other tests comeing up. So yea... Sorry it took me so long. I really am. Special thanks to**

** Barking Lizards , Supernatur alfan1, AshleyDaug hterofApol lo,STYLEASIAN, DatBoulder, Stephenlongboard, That Was Such A Face Palm, Mayhaah, kelsyPJHP1997, hollywoodshow, Chicadiva75, KawaiiMermaid777, Kiree , Guest, xxyoursind emigodishn essxx For reviewing favoriting and following.**

**KawaiiMermaid: Yup a lot of people say it's a dead language but it's in a lot of english, 75%! Like accipio. We get the word accept from it or tollere meaning tp raise up, we get toll form it. So I don't really think of it as dead. XD!**

**Kiree: I have blueish grey eyes. And my favorite book besides the PJO series is The Hunger Games.**

**Guest: I don't know I guess your going to have to read and find out!**

**Stephenlongboard: I won't break them up, don't worry. **


	20. Chapter 20

**It's been too long! And it's my fault! I AM SOOOO SORRY! But I still and will forever love you guys**! **ALSO THANK YOU THIS STORY HAS 100 REVIEWS!**

Annabeth's POV

"Mom, what are you doing here? And why does this kid think your his mother?!" I asked the woman who took part in ruining my life.

"It's a lot to explain, but I am here for another reason. Annabeth I love and miss you. Please stop ignoring me." Athena's voice was sincere, but I have been manipulated before.

"You should be dead!" I yelled at her, "The car should have killed you!". Why is she back?

"I cannot die, for reasons unknown to you. If you wish to know meet me at the hill I used to take you to tomorrow at noon. And don't be late." She turned to leave. But she turned her head to say one last thing, "Bring your boyfriend".

Oh, I forgot about Percy.

"Was that, your mother?" Percy asked, confusion was scattered all over his eyes.

"Yeah, but why would she want you to come?" I said, "No offense.".

"Let's not dwell on things for too long. Come on I am starving." Percy complained.

"When are you not, love" I say with a smirk, he is so irresistable. I quickly peck him on the cheek and grab his hand.

LINE BREAK

Our hands swing in between us as I skip. Percy gives me a lopsided smile and calls me childish.

"It seems your rubbing off on me, Seaweed Brain." I counter.

"Well, Wise Girl, we will just have to see." Percy said, grabbing my waist.

**Percy's POV**

A cold breeze ripped through Annabeth and I. Annabeth went from skipping like a child, to hugging close to me for warmth. I put a protective arm around my girlfriend.

"Annabeth, where is your jacket?" I ask, concern laces my every word.

"Well, you see, I kinda maybe sorta left it at home" Annabeth laughed her fail off.

"You ditz" I tease.

"I am not a ditz! It was nice when we left the house!" She defended.

"Okay, there is no need to get defensive!" I hold my hands up in surrender, "Take my jacket.". I wrap Annabeth up in my black sweatshirt. It's too big for her and covers her hands. The bottom of the jacket reaches just above her mid-thigh.

"Why can't you be more like that, Malcolm!" I hear a young woman complain behind us.

Annabeth spins around.

"Malcolm?!" Annabeth gasps, "Are you stalking me now. First my school, now here." Annabeth smirks at her brother.

"Honey, who is she?" A pretty brunette sail looking up at her boyfriend.

"She is my sister. Annabeth, this is my girlfriend, Drew. Drew, my sister, Annabeth." Malcolm introduces the two girls.

"Nice to meet you Drew. Is my brother annoying yet?" I see Annabeth greets with humor now. Annabeth holds out her hand for Drew to shake.

"No not yet" Drew said, eyeing my girlfriends hand like it's a plague.

"Lovely girlfriend you got there brother. How long have you been together?" Annabeth asks with a forced smile.

"A week" Drew says proudly.

"Annabeth we have to go, but a quick question first." Malcolm says. Yeah I can see it in his eyes, he doesn't like his girlfriend.

"Yeah anything, brother." Annabeth knows he doesn't like her.

"When is yours and Percy's six month anniversary?" And Malcolm shoves how new his and Drew's relationship is right in the annoying girl's face.

"Tomorrow." Annabeth says with a smirk.

"That's what I thought." He said before turning around to leave.

LINE BREAK

By the time we finish eating it was around seven o'clock. The rain was pouring down in sheets of water. The water droplets sparkled like broken glass as they poured into the light.I pulled Annabeth close as a lightning bolt lit up the dark sky.

Within the hour Annabeth and I were lost in a park.

"Percy where are we?" Annabeth said when we stopped under a street lamp.

"I have no memory of this place." I say dramatically.

"Don't mock Gandalf! And you need to lay off the Lord Of The Rings movies for a bit." She said catching on to my mimicking.

"Fine fine." I say Just then someone turned on Taylor swift somewhere.

_And I miss screamin' and fightin' and kissin' in the rain_

_And it's 2 AM and I'm cursin your name_

_I'm so in love that I'm actin' insane_

_But that's the way I love you_

I pulled Annabeth into a passionate kiss in the pouring rain as Taylor swift faded out. Annabeth wrapped her arms around my neck and pulls me down closer to her. I deepen the kiss and tighten my hold on her waist.

Annabeth stood on her toes. Her lips, wet from the rain, were warm against my own. I grabbed the back of her knee in one hand and pulled it up to my waist so she was even closer. She wrapped her leg around my own and pulled herself closer. The rain pelted down on us, soaking us to the bone. We separated due to lack of air.

"Wow" Annabeth gasped as I caressed her pink cheeks.

"Come on, we should get home. I think I know where we are." I grabbed her waist and we walked back to the dorms.

**I hope you enjoyed! I love you guys! Sorry again for the late update. A question before you leave, Which PJO or HoO character are you most like. And also should I include the gods, I have a plan to do that, but I want to know what you want, so review. Thanks to**

**Random Reader 14 , That Was Such A Face Palm, SeaGreenAt hena, BrownBeltNinja, Innocent Blood, The Sleeping Meerkat, percyROCKS 123, mi high , zileybeawe some14, PercabethL overForLif e, WolfGirl57, bookhugs, Stormfrost 35, demigodrk , Chicadiva7 5, hollywoodshow , duck, ****Owls123, ****allen r, candyrox8, Corky04 **

**For reviewing, favoriting and following.**

**ChickaDiva75: Yes I do enjoy writing Percabeth.**

**demigodrk: I don't think I should change it to M. I have accidentally stumbled upon an M rated fiction. I thought it was T but it wasn't. It was HORRIBLE! I didn't read much but I'm scarred for life. *shivers***

**LOVE YOU GUYS!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Okay, I give you permission to kill me with pitchforks... I am soooo sorry for the late update. And you are going to hate me for this but it will take a bit longer because I got a beta-reader. Her name is S. . She is editing the story, starting with the first chapter. So when she is edited to where I am at (Chapter 20) then I will post. I am going to write them, but I can't update them. So they will be out within the month,(I hope) If they aren't done in a week, I will update anyway. But because you have waited so long I will give you one more chapter before I can't update. **

**Annabeth's POV**

We got back to the dorm soaking wet from the rain. Percy didn't mind though, he danced around as we walked home. It was quite the sight. We crashed down on the couch and instantly fell asleep.

I dreamed I was in an alley way.

_It was dark o all sides. In the distance sun shone through the dark space. I trudged ahead ready to go on my date with Percy._

_"Hey there pretty girl." A deep voice from the shadows purred._

_"Who's there." I called in an even tone. I looked around, but saw no one. _What the hell? _I turned around and continued walking._

_"Where is your boyfriend, girlie" The voice said again._

_"Cut the crap, and tell me who the hell you are!" I called into the shadows._

_"Tell me where Percy Jackson is, we have business to discuss. Or I can make you tell me." the voice said. I felt a cold hand lift up the back of my shirt. The hand trailed on my skin._

_"DON'T FUCKING TOUCH ME" I whipped around and punched a tall man in the face. The man was Luke._

_"Annabeth, I didn't want to have to do this. But you leave me no choice." Luke said, his voice sounded malicious. Like he was going for the kill._

_A bronze dagger appeared in his hand and, quick as lightning, The weapon was impaled in my stomach. I let out an ear-piercing scream. Luke turned around and walked in the other direction. I stumbled to the exit of the dark alley way and pulled the knife out of my stomach. I threw the knife to the ground as I stepped into the light._

_There was a red-headed girl walking by._

_"Help me" I managed to get out. The girl turned to me and her eyes widened._

_"I'll go get Percy." The girl said before taking off. I collapsed to the ground and began trying to stay concious. Percy reached my side._

_"Percy your here." My voice was a soft whisper, "Percy I want you to know that I love you. I love you with all of my heart. There was a man asking for you, but I stopped him. H-he had a knife. I would never let him near you. So, I love you. Don't, don't avenge me. Live your life, meet someone new. Fall in love Percy. It feels great. But before I die, do me a favor." _

_"Annie, you're not dying!" Percy said tears formed in his beautiful green eyes, "Your fine. It's not that bad."_

_"Percy please." I pleaded, "Please give me one last kiss." I said, crying. Percy leaned in but before our lips met everything went black._

I jolted up and sat on the couch. Sweat dotted my forehead. I sobbed into my hands. I could feel someone stir next to me. I looked to the side and saw Percy looking at me with green eyes, filled with worry.

"Hey, whats wrong?" Percy said in a soothing voice.

"I-I had a dream." I cried into him.

"Care to tell me about it?" He asked. I nodded my head and explained my dream. When I was done Percy went rigid and his eyes were wide.

"Seaweed Brain, whats wrong? You look like you've seen a ghost." I said, poking his face.

"I had the same dream." He looked at me.

"What?"

"Yeah, same dream. Is that something to be worried about?" He asked, his voice filled with doubt.

"No, it's probably nothing. I mean Luke died in the fire." I said.

I wish I knew how wrong I was at the time, it might have saved my ass.

TIME SKIP

Percy's POV

I awoke the next morning to Annabeth's angelic face. I brushed a piece of hair behind her ear and her intellegent grey eyes fluttered open.

"Morning" Annabeth said in a groggy voice.

"We have to go to school" I whispered.

Annabeth jumped up and ran to her room. Taking her shirt off on the way. I walked to my room and threw on a dark green V-neck shirt and jeans. After grabbing my backpack and checking the time, I sat on the couch waiting for my angel.

"Let's go, let's go, let's go" Annabeth said hopping towards me on one foot while putting a flat on the other. She was wearing an orange V-neck with skinny jeans. Her hair was up in its usual pony tail.

"You look gorgeous." I said walking to grab her backpack.

"This is how I normally look" she said before sneezing.

"Exactly. And are you sick?" I asked, worried.

"Just a small cold from the rain, don't worry." She said while taking her backpack from me and shouldering it.

**I wanted to end it here, but you deserve more.**

"Hey there, sexy" An annoying red-headed girl said to me.

"I have a girlfriend." I dead panned.

She looked over Annabeth. "Almost average." she murmured, "I'm Rachel. I am new, car to show me around?" The girl would not leave!

"I have a girlfriend, go ask someone else." I politely said. Annabeth gripped my arm tightly. Rachel huffed and stomped away.

"Her clothes were so revealing." Annabeth said. Disgusted was written all over her face.

"She was? What was she wearing again?" I asked, I didn't look at her clothes, hehe. But Rachel did look familiar. Annabeth face palmed at my stupidity.

**To That Was Such A Face Palm, I thought of you as I wrote face palm!**

"Never mind. But, didn't she look familiar to you?" Annabeth asked. Yep she did.

"That's what I was thinking." I said. Wait wasn't she the girl from... My face turned red from thinking of that night.

"I know where we saw her." I said, still red.

"Where?"

"Um... Remember that night when are kissing almost turned into..." I trailed off.

"Oh yeah, the slut!" Annbeth's face flashed with it was her turn to blush. I saw Rachel walking toward us again, so I grabbed Annabeth's chin and lightly kissed her. When we pulled apart I saw Rachel stomp away again.

"What was that about?" Annabeth asked. I just pointed at the retreating figure. Her soft pink lips formed an 'o' as she snuggled more into my arm.

**There you go my lovelies. Remember I can't update as much until my beta-reader does so For every three she updates I will update one. Special thanks to**

**SingingFro ggy, PandaPillowPet, Owls123, gmsnumber1 percabethf an, lil Miss Mysterious, lightgirl3 46, wise-waters, That Was Such A Face Palm, Em, allen r, ChicaDiva75, hjphjg92, blankslate 37**

**For review favoriting and following.**

**Question for my lovelies! If you were to be a demigod who would your godly parent be?**

**I would be the daughter of Athena because 1)I love architecture and 2) She seems like a good mom.**

**(Believe me compared to some she is amazing)**


	22. Chapter 22

**Remember the authors note before you kill me, okay. I finished the Math MSP and all that's left in science, the EOC's, a project, an MCA, a CBA, and an essay. Wish me luck! Okay I have been getting a lot of people asking about this so I will explain it right here.**

**IMPORTANT READ!**

**So Earlier in the story, Annabeth's mom appeared at her school and Percy saved her. Then a few chapters after that I wrote about her mother dying in a car crash. So to clear this up for you, when I wrote about the mom dying, I had forgotten about Athena's previous appearance. I posted it and I did not remember about Athena's appearance until like 20 people had seen the chapter, so, yeah. And now a couple of chapters ago Athena came back because she did not really die in the car crash. I hope that clears things up for you guys! Read on!And to prove you read this review cheese and I will update by the end of the week if I get ten reviews with the word cheese in them.**

**Annabeth's POV**

"Hon, let me tell you this one more time, I was late for the carpool so they left without me. When Cristie crashed I wasn't there. I was on a bus on my way to work. When I found out about the crash, I felt so sad that I just left." My mom's voice was staticy through the phone.

"Okay, okay I get it. But why didn't yo tell us you were alive sooner? I mean you were never a good mother, but letting us believe you were alive? That's more fucked up then usual." I was being a bit harsh, but hey she deserved it.

"Thanks good to know my daughter loves me. I didn't tell you sooner because that part of my life was hard. You know how it is." Her voice is really getting annoying.

"Well bye" I hung up. This particular Tuesday morning was very early. My mom called me at 3 AM. It is now 4.

I left the house to go for a morning walk because I knew I wouldn't be able to sleep.

Cold, February air nipped at my skin. I walked a block before realizing I forgot to leave a note for Percy. I called him and left a message telling him that I went for a walk. Even at 4 AM New York is bustling with life. There was a lot less traffic and more space to walk, but it was still filled with the sounds of the city. I was in the middle of the street when I saw a pair of headlights speeding my way. I was petrified to the spot. The car didn't stop.

I felt the car ram into my frozen body and I flew backwards. The blurry shape of a person ran out of the car and knelt next to me.

"Are you okay?" a far off voice asked.

"Percy" I groaned and my phone dropped out of my hand. The last thought that went through my mind before I blacked out was how glad I was that I unlocked my phone that morning.

**THAT"S IT! Just kidding! But how many of yo would have killed me if that's all I gave. Okay everyone. Lets continue!**

**Assholes POV**

I hit a girl with my car and she flew backward. Her golden curls covered her face when she flew. I stopped and got out of the car and ran towards the crumpled figure.

"Are you okay?" I asked the girl. Oh my god, what is she dies. I could go to jail for this. And it doesn't help that I was texting when I hit her.

**That ass hole why would you text and drive.**

"Percy" The girl groaned and dropped her phone. I grabbed it from the pavement of the empty street. Luckily it was unlocked. I searched the contacts for this so-called Percy.

_Sally Jackson_

_Grover Underwood_

_Jason Grace_

_Percy Jackson_

I called the number and a sleepy voice answered.

"What the hell Annabeth? It's almost five in the morning."

"I am not Annabeth. Look come to 26th street it's by a Murphy's Pizza. I accidentally hit the owner of the phone with my car and she's hurt badly." I explained worried this boy was going to kill me.  
"WHAT! Shit, shit, shit! I am out the door right now I will be there soon. Call an ambulance." The boy cried. Then he hung up. I dialed 9-1-1.

"Hello this is the-

"Hello 26th street. Come NOW a teenage girl was hit by my car and she is dying." I yelled after cutting the calm woman off.

"We are on your way. Can I get your name?" The woman asked.

"I am Ethan Nakumura." I said to the woman. I adjusted my eye patch as a boy with black hair racing towards me. He was in pajama pants and was missing his shirt. He looked like he just got out of bed.

"What did you do?" The boy yelled at me before crouching by me. Wait did the phone say his name was Percy Jackson?

"Are you the Percy she has been moaning about?"

"Probably, I am Percy Jackson after all." The boy growled.

Luke wants him because he stole Annabeth. I texted Luke. Soon someone will be here.

"Go the hell away." Percy growled.

**Percy's POV**

Why the hell is he still here?

"Go the hell away" I growled at him before turning to Annabeth's limp body. She stirred.

"Percy your here." Her soft voice said to me, "Percy I want you to know that I love you. I love you with all of my heart. Don't, don't avenge me. I'm sure this man didn't mean to do what he did. Live your life, meet someone new. Fall in love Percy. It feels great. But before I die, do me a favor."

This is too much like the dream she died in. Please don't ask me to kiss you.

"Annie, you're not dying!" tears formed in my eyes, "Your fine. It's not that bad."

"Percy please." Annabeth pleaded, "Please give me one last kiss." She said, crying.

No I have to kiss her soon so she will be happy. Wait where the hell is the ambulance.

I leaned down towards Annabeth. Our lips were an inch apart.

Annabeth went limp.

"NO!" I screamed. An ambulance pulled into the street and paramedics ran out. I handed Annabeth to them and walked to the boy with an eyepatch. "You did this." I growled. I collapsed and began to cry, moments with Annabeth flashed into my mind.

The morning I held her from behind as she looked outside. Her beautiful laugh. Our kiss in the rain. The night we almost reached the point of no return. Me finding her after Luke kidnapped her. Meeting her brother. Running into her mom. Sleepness nights I spent looking at her angelic face. When I first met her. I remember the promise ring I had in my dresser. Kissing her soft lips. Her warm touch. Truth or dare. When I asked her out.

I got up and staggered to the paramedics.

"Is she?" I asked one.

"No dear, we were able to bring her back. She needs to go to the hospital. Do you want to ride with her?" The woman asked. She had a kind face her arms were a darker chocolate-brown than her face. She looked young. I nodded mutely.

"Do you know who did this?" She asked.

I pointed to the man. She told a police officer who just arrived. I went into the ambulance.

"Sit down near her We have done as much as we can until we get to the hospital." A a man said to me. The woman who I talked to earlier boarded and we sped off.

I wish I knew who awaited me at the hospital then.

**Hehe cliffhanger! I am just evil! Okay so my beta reader has not updated my chapter yet and I gave it to her a week ago so I might just not have one. But remember I always love you! I am not going to do names this chapter but I will in the future.**

**I LOVE ALL OF YOU WHO REVIEWED FAVORITED AND FOLLOWED! Also I need an OC for Annabeth's doctor he is going to be important to the story! Remember ten cheeses and you get an update! Until then I LOVE YOU!**


	23. Chapter 23

**So I love you guys so much, I have gotten no flames on this story and we reached 140 reviews! I am so thrilled! You guys are the best and I am so grateful to every single one of you. Without you guys I would be so bored with not much to look forward to on fanfiction! So, thanks. **

**LONG THANK YOU STORY TO YOU GUYS READ READ READ!:**

**So you know how mother's day was yesterday, and everyone was making stuff for their moms? Well in class we had to write a thoughtful and nice Thank You letter to your mother. Well, I don't have a mom. She isn't dead it's more complicated than that. If you want to know about it review or PM mother and I will put it on the next chapter. So anyway back to the letters. My teacher said I could just write one to a prominent female figure. I do know great woman, it's just that I don't see them often so I can't call them prominent. So I wrote to the woman who practically raised me, my Nana (great-grandmother). Now I can see a lot of you going SO?! But here is the thing, she practically raised me, but she died August 5th last year. So the whole time I was crying and writing down good memories I have of her. One of my best friends (she knows about my mom) said she was crying for me. My other two friends were equal. I felt a bit better, but then I read your reviews and it brought a smile to my face and I just want to say that you have helped me through a really hard time and I think your wonderful for that. Thank you sososososossosoososososossososoosso much!**

**TO THE STORY!**

**Percy's POV (DUH ANNABETH IS UNCONCIOUS!)**

Saying I was worried was an understatement. The doctor almost gave me laughing gas because I was freaking out so much. I mean, who wouldn't be? The love of my life was so close to death that the doctors had gotten out _The Sheet_. You know the sheet they sign verifying the death. **(I made that up it might not exist.)** Annabeth was paling fast as the ambulance raced down the streets of New York City. The healthy beautiful girl that I love looks like death itself.

"We are here" A middle-aged doctor said. They rushed Annabeth out and I was the last to step out of the ambulance. I was about to follow, when I saw a tuft of blonde hair and a pair of blue eyes. I turned and saw Luke. Unfortunately, I was a bit teary. I guess that comes with your soul mate almost dying.

"You know I was gonna beat the shit out of you, but seeing that Annabeth has a greater effect, I might just have to wait it out and send her back to the emergency room later. How would that make you feel, Percy?" Luke asked, blood lust coated his poisonous words.

"Don't, please Luke, I'm begging you. I-I will do anything." I pleaded.

"Oh no, I found my revenge. I want to break you and this is the way to go. I love Annabeth and if this is what will get her away from you, then it has to be done." Luke was gone in an instant. I sprinted to the hospital and found out what room Annabeth was put in moments before I got there. I was about to burst through the door when a boy with blonde hair and brown eyes walked out.

"Hi I'm , do you know the patient?" The doctor asked. He looked young, not much older than I am.

"Percy, and, yes, she is my girlfriend." I said a bit rushed, because I wanted to see Annabeth.

"This is the second time she has been rushed to the emergency room here in the last year. Am I correct?" He asked, why did he sound so relaxed?

"Yes, same guy." I said my fists clenched at the thought of Luke.

"Same guy? Who has been sending her here?" Dr. Solace asked.

"Luke Castellan" I said through gritted teeth.

"I hope you don't mind if I tell the police about him."

"No, please do, I was going to tomorrow anyway." I said, eyeing the room.

"She is still being operated on, it would make it easier if you waited in the lobby. It shouldn't take longer than a half hour." smiled and I looked at the clock. 5:30. Wait, I'm still shirtless.

"Hey is there any chance there would be something I could wear, like a sweatshirt or something?" I asked the doctor.

"She was found in a sweatshirt, it doesn't have blood on it, strangely." said.

He threw the sweatshirt at me and I murmured 'thanks'. I walked outside and called Thalia. I'm sure she won't mind if I call her, as long as Annabeth is in trouble. She picked up after quite a few rings.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT KELPHEAD! WHY AM I AWAKE AT 5:30 IN THE FUCKING MORNING, YOU ASSHOLE!" She screamed through the phone, so loud the woman next to me gave me a weird look. She was still yelling when I started to talk.

"Annabeth got hit by a car, we are at the hospital." Her yelling ceased and was replaced by a 'be right there.' and a 'NICO GET YOUR LAZY ASS UP WE ARE GOING TO THE E-R!'. The call ended and I waited.

And waited.

And waited.

Twenty minutes later and Thalia rushed in with Nico tailing her. I told the entire story to them including the parts about Luke.

"So that bastard is still alive?" Thalia asked.

"And he is after Annabeth to get back at you." Nico finished for her.

"Yeah, we can't ever leave her alone." I said, dead serious.

walked in and waved us towards him.

"You all know , I presume?" the doctor said while we walked to the room.

"Yeah" we all three said in sync. The doctor nodded and we walked into Annabeth's hospital room. Annabeth had just awoken and peered weakly at the three of us. I ran to her side and held her fragile hand. She had a bandage wrapped around her head, chest and right shoulder. She had an IV stuck into her arm. I held her hand and kissed her knuckles.

"I love you" I breathed to her. Annabeth's smile still looked like a million bucks, even in her weak state.

"Thanks." She said, her eyes showed an emotion that I was not used to seeing in them. And I didn't know what it was.

"What time is it?" She asked. Thalia gathered Annabeth carefully in a hug and answered 6 o' clock.

"You are such nice people." She said. Why is she speaking differently. Like she doesn't know who we are, a car crash can't do that to people, right?

"I know." Thalia said happily.

"How are you?" Nico said quietly from the corner.

"Terrible, I feel like I got hit by a bus." Annabeth said honestly.

"Almost WiseGirl, you got hit by a car." I said teasingly. But, shock spread on her face. Wait did she not know that.

"Is that why I'm here? And, who is WiseGirl?" Annabeth asked. I felt as if I got punched in the gut, that's what the emotion in her eyes was.

She didn't recognize us.

"Annabeth, do you know my name?" I asked the sound of worry laced my words. She shook her head. I stumbled back, after all of our history and she forgets it? Please, no.

"No, come to think of it, I don't know any of you. Where, where is dad?" She asked panic was etched into her angelic voice now.

"Annabeth, he is in California. Thalia, go get the doctor." I said and looked at Annabeth in the eyes.

My WiseGirl is gone.

"Do you remember anything, what day is it? How old are you?" I asked her, What if she never remembers me again.

"Um, well my mom was killed in a car accident this morning. And um, January 4, 2010. I am 14." She said but she looked at her body and saw that it wasn't a 14 year old's body. Her eyes grew wide.

"Nico, get her mom." I handed Nico Annabeth's phone that was sitting next to the hospital bed.

"Annabeth, you're 16, It's April 16, 2012." She looked at me with disbelief. The doctor burst through the doors.

"Move, I need to examine her head." Dr. Solace looked at her head. Annabeth scrunched her eyebrows together in an endearing way as she thought. I sat on the cold stone floor while waiting for the doctor to find out what was going on.

"Oh" came from Dr. Solace as he sat in a chair on wheels. Why did he say oh?! What's wrong?!

"What?"

"It seems she is suffering from a bit of memory loss. It's nothing permanent. But it could take up to a year to come back."

"A YEAR?!" I Jumped to my feet.

**Hehehe, I am EVIL! Let me tell you that I love you! If you didn't read the top read it. I am sorry it took so long to update and this chapter sucks. I was in Clarkston WA for a while visiting family. So, as you can see, when your with family it's kinda hard to update. But I haven't forgot about you! So my betareader hasn't been updating so I'm gonna say SKREW IT! I will edit my own chapters and fire them! I love you guys! **

**Special thanks to**

**misshotwolf, aslongaswe'retogether123, SofiaRose143, soupy1642, RowingGirl, Guest, lil Miss Mysterious, Stephenlongboard, PandaPillowPet, foreverfanfiction, Head Over Heals Is Standing, PercabethLoverForLife, SinggingFroggy, wise-waters (I just got your name wise=Annabeth, waters=percy! Yeah I'm slow.) 2lazy2sighnin, Daughter-ofWisdom12, Guest2, Guest3, Guest4**

**THANK YOU!**


	24. The End

**It has been too long! I just haven't had the time, and for that I am sorry. But I am here now, so rejoice! **

**This is it, the last chapter to my beautiful story, but there will be a sequel! For more info, see bottom.**

**So you guys wanted to know the story of my mom... Well, her and dad got divorced when I was 4. Within the year she was remarried. She was a really bad mom, she lied to me, hit my sisters, brother and I, told me stuff that I shouldn't have been told, acted like a teenager, I had to take care of her, and many more things. Put simply, I do not refer to her as my mother. Last year my dad got full custody of my sisters and I. She could see us if she paid for supervised visitation. That would require getting a job. She chose not working over my sisters and I. Then she got my sisters old friend a pair of $300 shoes. And after 4 years of sobriety she started drinking again. There is much more, but I don't wanna go into it.**

**Percy's POV**

A year? How could fate be so cruel?!

"Is there any way to make her memory come back any sooner?" I asked Dr. Solace.

"No, unless something were to happen that would trigger her memories, like a smell or letter." His face was etched with sadness, guilt, and pity.

"That's not fair!" Thalia stood up.

"Look lets just take her back to the dorm, there isn't much we can do." Nico stepped forward, cutting us off from yelling.

"Percy take her, I'll take Thalia."

"Good luck death breath, that ones a hand full." I nodded my head in Thalia's direction. Said girl was glaring daggers at me.

"Death breath?" Annabeth said, slight recognition laced itself into her musical voice.

"Do you remember something?" I walked to the hospital bed. She shook her head.

"Well, let's go then." I took her delicate hand and gently pulled her off the bed and walked her out of the building.

We were still holding hands as we walked down the street.

"So, how exactly do I know you?" A sweet voice asked me.

"Well, I have been your boyfriend for six months and we are room mates." I answered slowly.

"My mom's alive?" She asked

"Yeah, she um didn't die in the accident, she ran away."

"Do you love me?" That one caught my by surprise. I stopped and turned towards me.

"Annabeth, let me put it this way. I would die for you, I would give everything I have for you, I would bring you the moon, I will do anything for you. You are my everything. I love you so much that it hurts, okay?" She nodded and touched my face with her nimble fingers. I leaned into her touch. The feel of her skin was smooth as satin.

"Did I love you?" she whispered.

"That's what you told me, every day." I grabbed Annabeth's hand as we continued on our way home. We reached the dorms and I saw Frank walking towards us.

"Where were you guys, you missed class?" A smile was plastered on his face, "Annie what happened to your head?" He noticed the bandages. Annabeth didn't recognise the nickname.

"Annabeth?" Frank's smile was replaced with a look of worry.

"Hm?"

"I asked about your bandages." Frank's voice was slow and patient.

"I'm sorry, do I know you?" Annabeth asked, confused as to who Frank was.

"She got hit by a car and can't remember anything." I told Frank. Sorrow managed to creep into my voice.

"Oh, are you okay?" Frank asked my girlfriend. I mean, what is Annabeth right now? I mean she doesn't remember me.

"Yeah, I just wanna lay down. Percy, can we go to the dorm?" I nodded and waved goodbye to Frank. We walked up to the room and I opened the door. Annabeth walked over to the couch and sat down.

"Come here, sit with me. I would love to learn who I am.

**Annabeth's POV**

I felt horrible, this boy was in love with me and I could barely remember his name. And I have to admit, he is hot. He is really hot. Damn stupid brain remember!

"Ta-da, the dorm!" he announced. Did I mention how beautiful his voice is?

Life carried on, Percy and I were still friends, since I was not ready for a relationship before I remembered everything. It ended up taking longer than a year for my memory, Percy was beginning to think it was never going to. Thaila and I continued to be the best of friends. All was normal, I was friends with everyone again. Thalia said the only difference from the old times was that Percy and I weren't together. School ended, And summer breezed by. Percy and I were heading into Senior Year, still just friends. But I couldn't help have feelings for him. But I wouldn't pursue them because of my memory loss. School started and ended quickly. I went with the group to Prom. Percy and I took a picture together, because everyone else was in a relationship. The last day of senior year approached. I was an 18-year-old woman.

Percy walked into the room and saw me sitting on the couch reading.

"I love you" he murmured.

Just then a memory popped into my head.

_"Annabeth I love you!" Percy's cheery face popped into the kitchen and brightened my day. _

_"I love you too, Seaweed Brain!" My voice was filled to the brim with joy. Percy's strong arms wrapped around my waist from behind. His chin rested on my shoulder as I made the morning's coffee. I could feel him lightly kiss my neck, I giggled in response._

_"We have to go to school soon." I whispered to him._

_"I don't wanna, I would LOVE to stay here with you!" He whined. I shook my head and handed him his coffee. _

_"Fine, but wear this." He put a beautiful silver necklace with a blue piece of coral hanging from the chain around my neck._

_"Percy" I gasped. He leaned in and kissed me gently before pulling me out the door to class._

"Seaweed brain" I gasped at the memory.

"What was that" Percy had hope in his beautiful green eyes.

"Percy, did you happen give me a blue coral necklace before the accident" I asked the beautiful boy sitting next to me.

"A day before the accident. It's in my room, why do you remember something?" Percy was holding my hands in his.

"Just one memory" I whispered.

"Well, we're getting somewhere right!" He pulled me to my feet and spun me around in the air in a circle. Percy brought me back to the earth and into his warm embrace. But quickly, he let me go. Damn it!

"Sorry." he murmured.

I went into the kitchen to get water and heard a sweet melody coming from his room. I knew he sang but I hardly ever heard him.

**They say love is just a game  
They say time can heal the pain  
Sometimes you win, sometimes you lose  
And I guess i'm just a fool  
I keep holding on to you**

**I told you once you were the one**  
**You know that I'd die for you**  
**Although it hurts to see you go**  
**Oh this time you should know**  
**I won't try to stop you**

**Don't you forget about me baby?**

**Don't you forget about me now?**  
**Some day you'll turn around and ask me, why did I let you go?**

**So you try to fake a smile**  
**You don't wanna break my heart**  
**I can see that you're afraid**  
**But baby it's too late**  
**'cause I'm already dying**

**Don't you forget about me baby?**  
**Don't you forget about me now?**  
**Some day you'll turn around and ask me, why did I let you go?**

**Wherever I go I don't forget about you**  
**Wherever you go don't you forget about me.**

I didn't notice I was crying until I touched my face and felt the warm tears. The guitar stopped and Percy walked out of his room and almost ran me over before he saw my small figure. He looked into my face and saw the tears.

"I'm so sorry Percy. I should never have left that morning, my mom had called me and it stressed me out so I went for a walk. I am so sorry" My voice was broken and he hugged me.

"When did you remember that?" His voice whispered in my ears.

"D-during the song" I stuttered out nervous about his closeness.

"I should sing to you more shouldn't I?" he leaned in our faces were inches apart. Centimeters. millimeters.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

Was heard at the door.

"Damn it" Percy murmured. He walked over to answer the door and I saw a red-headed girl in the door way.

"Hey Percy." the girl said before inviting herself in.

"Who are you again?" I asked the girl. She was dressed like a slut; pink bra, see-through shirt, mini skirt, black heels, purse, and ten pounds of make-up. I think I recognize her, do we have a class together?

"You don't remember me? I am Rachel Dare, I have been in almost all of Percy's classes since sophomore year." I cocked my head to the side. Oh well she must not be worth remembering if she dressed like a slut. Wait, I remember her.

"Oh yeah, you're the slut in the back of the class" I said in a sweet voice. I don't like her.

"At least I'm not a tramp" She countered.

"Annabeth is not a tramp, NO GET OUT!" Percy yelled at Rachel. Pain flickered into her eyes for a split second but she masked it before stomping from my dorm.

"I'm going to bed" I said blushing when I thought what we were about to do before Rachel interrupted us. I gave him an awkward wave before walking into my room.

**Percy's POV**

Annabeth. She doesn't know who she is. She doesn't know how her eyes hold the beauty of storm clouds. I miss her. Her voice, sarcasm, touch, liveliness, intelligence, her everything.

_Smack_

My fist made contact with the wall, creating a hole. Why, why is it always Annabeth and I?

"Damn." I muttered before laying onto the bed. Sleep, that's what I need.

_The warm sun seeped into my skin warming me up. There wasn't a cloud in the sky. I could see Annabeth in front of me wearing a white sundress. Something was different about her body._

_"Percy" playfulness traced her words making them sound like a warm summer day. Her hands rested on her belly._

_"Annabeth, where are you going?" she was running. I chased after her giggling form. She looked different somehow. She ran behind a tree._

_Her scream pierced my ears. Annabeth stumbled into my view. A knife jutted from her stomach, Horror replaced the playful light in her eyes._

_"ANNABETH!" I tried to run, but my feet wouldn't move. I heard her whisper._

_"Percy, the baby. Percy help, Natalie." Then I noticed how much older she looked, her hair was longer, faint laugh lines replaced her usual bags. Her cheek bones were more pronounced. Her stomach was round. Like she was pregnant. And the knife had killed my baby. _

_I could move my feet again and sprinted towards her. A ring on her finger sparkled telling me she was married. And I noticed the wedding band I was wearing._

_"I love you." She whispered._

"Annabeth!" I yelled jolting out of my deep slumber.

"Hey, are you okay?" Annabeth sat next to my bed. She didn't remember what we had though, and we weren't really married. But, she was alive. I couldn't hold back, lest I lose her again. So, I jeopardized our relationship.

I grabbed her in my arms and kissed her. She was surprised at first but kissed back. Her arms wrapped around my neck. Annabeth laid us down on my bed without breaking the kiss. Her weight pressed down on me. Her tongue slipped into my mouth. Something I usually did.

**Annabeth's POV**

The moment our lips touched I remembered everything. I kissed Percy hungrily, and laid on top of him on the bed. I put my legs on either side of him.

"I remember" I whispered against his lips. Percy's hands were on my bare thighs, they traced up my thighs and up the back side of my body. His hands reached the hem of my short night-dress and in mere seconds it was ripped from my body. Rachel wasn't here to stop Percy and I this time.

**CONTENT IS NOT APPROPRIATE FOR PEOPLE UNDER THE AGE OF 18! CONTENT HAS BEEN REMOVED BY AUTHOR (or wasn't written). THE NEXT MORNING.**

I awoke the next morning to Percy's beautiful face. I scooted closer to him and put my hands on his bare chest. Wait, bare chest? I looked at myself and noticed the absence of clothing. Well shit, there goes something I was saving. What if I get pregnant?! I shook Percy awake.

"Morning." His voice said and he pulled me closer our lips met. I pulled away, not wanting a repeat of the night before. That would increase the chances of being pregnant.

"Last night was..." Percy trailed off when he saw the serious look in my eye, "What if you got pregnant?" his voice was filled with panic.

"I couldn't get an abortion."

"I wouldn't let you anyways. We would raise her, I would help you." Percy had a serious look in his eyes. I looked at the clock. 7:30. We're going to be late if we don't hurry.

"Lets go, I don't want to be late for the ceremony." I said sitting up. I wrapped a thin sheet around my chest. Percy's eyes wouldn't leave my breast, pervert. It's times like these, when I wished I wasn't a 36C. Percy noticed that he was drooling and wiped his mouth.

"Perv" I muttered and got out of the bed, the sheet wrapped tightly around my body. Percy jumped from the bed and grabbed my waist. I gasped at the contact. He leaned his head to my ear.

"You have no idea how much I want to rip this sheet off of your sexy body" his voice was seductive in my ear.

"God, are you taking whore classes with Rachel?" I took his arms from my stomach, well they were a little below the equator. Percy. Is. A. Perv.

Percy began laughing and walked to grab clothes. I walked from the room and got dressed. I put on a dark blue strapless knee-length dress with a black ribbon below the breast. Great cleavage, Percy's gonna drool, again. I walked to the door. Percy held my black three inch heels out to me. After slipping into my shoes we walked out the door, hand in hand to our high school graduation ceremony. Ready to face any challenges in our path. I was grinning from ear to ear that morning because no matter what, everyone deserves a happily ever after, even me.

**There you go my lovelies! Thank you for reading this story! I appreciate everything. I say this with a smile, this story has gotten 26,222 views, 166 reviews, 93 followers and 47 favorites. I couldn't ask for better readers! You are amazing! There will be a sequel called Everyone Deserves A Love Like This. It will be out in July. I am taking a month off of writing because I have the EOC's, Finals, an Essay, homework, and a trip to Washington DC with my class this month. Yeah, not much time. But When the first chapter comes out I will make it known, be on the lookout! Don't unfavorite/follow the story just yet, wait for the first chapter in my next story. I am so happy to have such wonderful people read my story! Anything you want me to add, clarify, or anything else, let me know in a review! I LOVE YOU! WISH ME LUCK THIS JUNE! Oh yeah, anf=d I forgot to add, Luke was never seen again!**


	25. Chapter 25

So new story is up, it's called Everyone Deserves Happiness Like mine. I know it's crappy, but oh well. LOVE YOU!


End file.
